The War for Earth
by SirEmperorKhan
Summary: After Loki steals the Tesseract, Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, puts together a response team. Meanwhile, Thor recruits the help of an old friend of his to stop Loki. Second story in my Marvel Fanfiction Universe (MFU). Will include members from other movies and franchises.
1. Prologue:The Agent

**Prologue 1: The Agent**

 **Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, SirEmperorKhan here with another story! This story came out later then I would have liked, (I was unexpectedly busy the past few days) but I have finally finished the first chapter of this story!

This fanfic is the second story in my Marvel Fanfiction Universe. For those of you who don't know, my MFU is a series of fanfics that are connected like the Marvel movies. The first story in the MFU is "The Guardian: Jack Frost". (which don't seem to be getting much attention at the time of writing) I recommend everyone who is following this series to check it out; it will become relevant in the future.

I'm also looking for a beta to check my stories, so if you are interested check the author's note at the end of this story.

Enjoy!

 **May 1, 2012**

 **Queens, New York**

Barbara "Bobbi" Morse (AKA the Mockingbird) is one of SHIELD's greatest asset. Not only is she a good fighter, she is skilled in nearly every other field, including, but not limited to: hacking, piloting, tactical planning, recruitment, and, interestingly, biology.

So one can imagine that she would feel underwhelmed and underused when she was told to investigate into the "Lizard incident" and the mysterious vigilante who saved New York from turning into lizards.

 _Stupid biology PhD_ Bobbi thought to herself. Apparently, she was a perfect fit for this mission. Her vast knowledge in Biology can help out in the investigation and she has the skills to protect herself in case there are any more crazy Lizard people.

 _Now if only I needed the skills on this mission._ The investigation went off without a hitch, no more lizard people, no attacks, nothing. And the other investigators did not trust her to help them even with her PhD. "A piece of paper doesn't mean anything." They said. "Besides we're used to working together, you would only get in the way.

The only thing that she thought would be interesting would be tracking down the vigilante known as Spiderman ( _so creative_ ) who is believed to be able to climb walls and shoot some sort of spider web from his writs to swing from building to building.

However, before Barbara could even begin her search, the Spiderman showed himself. He casually walked into the scene of investigation and gave a witness report. The police were weary and uncomfortable around him but did not arrest him. ( _He was the hero of the city after all_.)

Agent Morse had managed to contact Spiderman and worked together with him to take down a dangerous street gang. She even offered him a position in SHIELD, which he declined since he still wants a normal life outside of crime fighting. However, her time with the mysterious vigilante would be much more enjoyable if he wasn't so annoying.

Right now, she is standing on the roof of a tall skyscraper in New York City, waiting for her last meeting with Spiderman before she is allowed to return to the Helicarrier. _Finally, after an entire year…_

Just then, Bobbi heard a _thump_ behind her and instantly recognizes it to be the sound of her awaited date.

"Well if it isn't the spider," The Mockingbird says mockingly as she turns her head just enough to see Spiderman from the corner of her eye.

"Ah, the bird of prey, what a pleasure meeting you here." Spiderman answers humorously while he gave a small bow.

As she turned around to face Spiderman, Bobbi simply answers him annoyed. "You're late."

"Good to see you too, Agent." Spiderman deadpan.

The Mockingbird sighed in reply to his statement. "Look, I'm just going to get straight to the point."

"Aww, no petty arguments this time? But why?" Spiderman asks mockingly.

The Mockingbird was more than happy to explain and glares at Spiderman throughout the explanation for effect. "This would be our last meeting, and to be frank, I can't stand being around you any longer."

Spiderman takes a step back and place a hand on his heart in mock pain. "But… but why?" The Spider asks with mock sadness "I thought… I thought you were my friend."

"And the Oscar goes to…" Bobbi trails off with a roll of her eyes. But before she could say more, her phone started ringing. With an annoyed sigh, Bobbi checked the caller ID. _Coulson, what does he want this time?_

"Give me a second." Bobbi tells Spiderman before turning around and picking up the phone. "Thank God, Coulson; I can't stand another second with this idiot." Bobbi said to the phone just loud enough for Spiderman to hear.

"Coulson? I missed Agent Coulson! How's he doing?" Spiderman exclaims loudly in the background with humour, although Spiderman had only a short meeting with Coulson when the investigation was wrapping up.

On the other side of the phone, Coulson is standing in the Helicarrier making the call. He had spent the last few hours making phone calls to prepare the response team and Phase 2 to counter the new threat that has arisen, and he needs all the help he can get, even from the so-called idiot.

"I'm sure you can survive a few more days." Coulson answer through the phone. Right now, he is looking through some files about Spiderman and the famed Mockingbird. "We might need his help with this mission. It's important."

Bobbi took a glance back at Spiderman, who was pretending to be in a serious call too. 'How important?"

"A new threat showed up and levelled an entire SHIELD base." Coulson simply stated. "There will be a proper briefing when you come aboard the Helicarrier." Coulson purposely withheld some of the details, not wanting her to be too distracted. "You think you can convince the Spider to join."

Bobbi turned back to Spiderman who was sitting on the floor and playing a game on his phone. "I don't know, but I'll try. When my ride coming?"

"Tomorrow morning a quinjet will pick you up from the local airport. O-nine-hundred sharp.

"Alright, well, see you tomorrow." And with that Bobbi ended the call and extends the invitation to Spiderman. "So, do you want to take a mission? It sounds serious."

"I don't know…" Spiderman trailed off. And for the first time, Bobbi saw a mature and serious side of vigilante. "I mean, I have a life outside of Spiderman and…and I have a job and a family. Don't you have other heroes like Iron Man and other super spies?"

Bobbi sighed and stared at the gravel under her feet for a few seconds before lifting up her head and staring Spiderman in the eye. "Yes, but you can help make the job easier." She chose her words carefully as she tried to convince the vigilante to help out. But it's hard when she knows so little about the actual mission. _Curse your vagueness Coulson._

"I don't know, I mean, if thing get too out of hand I'll help out but…I have a responsibility here." Spiderman reasons. For a split second the memory of Uncle Ben dying cross his mind and gave Spiderman more resolve. "I'm sorry but… I'm staying."

Bobbi stared at Spiderman and judged him for a second. He voice indicates that he actually believes that it is his responsibility to protect New York. He doesn't seem like he's chickening out of a dangerous mission…

Bobbi resigned with a sigh, and reached into her pocket and pulled out a futuristic wristband. "Alright, but here's a communicator, just in case things do get out of hand." She passes the small device to Spiderman who takes it with caution.

"Can't you trace me with this or something?" Spiderman askes suspiciously as he observes the device.

"We could, but we usually respect the rights of privacy." Bobbi reassures him.

But Spiderman quickly notices a catch. "Usually?" He asks just as suspiciously, perhaps even more.

Bobbi sighs in annoyance at his lack of trust. "Unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Fine, I'll take it." Spiderman says as he puts on the band. "Thank you, I guess." He lifts up his arm to look at it and realizes that it's the same colour as his costume.

When Bobbi sees that he notice the colour pattern she tells him, "We took the liberties of making sure it blends in with the costume."

"Well thanks, again." Spiderman says in gratitude as he starts to walk backwards. "Well I best be going, need my beauty sleep to function properly tomorrow. You'll need sleep too if you're going on a dangerous mission. Good night!" After saying that, Spiderman jumps off the building and swings back home.

"Right," Bobbi muttered under her breath as she turned and walk away. "sleep,"

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading my story! I would appreciate it if you would leave your thoughts on this chapter and how I can improve in the reviews. I would also appreciate it if you would favourite and/or favourite this story.

Now, for those who are interested in being my beta reader. Grammar and spellchecking are not my main concern for my stories (I use Microsoft Word with its own spellcheck) but should have good English in case anything got pass the spellcheck. I am more interested in a creative person who is good with words. I am really worried on how my story sounds like when read. I would also like to be able to discuss future plans with my beta. The person should also be well-informed when it comes to Marvel comics and the MCU. If you think that you fit these qualifications, please PM me. I'm hoping to get a beta before I upload the next chapter.

For those of you who are still reading up to this point, I would like to reward you with a sneak peak of the next chapter!

 **"** **I'm afraid that the X-men cannot help you with this mission."**

 **"** **I understand your concerns, which is why I have found an alternative,"**

What mission? Why can't the X-men help out? Who are these people? What alternative? Stay tuned to find out. And hopefully the next chapter should be up by next week.

SirEmperorKhan out.


	2. Prologue:The Mutant

**Prologue: The Mutant**

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! SirEmperorKhan here with the second and final prologue for The War for Earth! First off, I would like to thank everyone who favorite, followed, and/or reviewed my story so far! You guys or gals are awesome!

To all those RoTG fans that are wondering when the Guardians are going to show up, I'm sorry to say that only Jack Frost will be in this story. Other characters will be introduced in a future story, but until then, it's only Jack Frost, and he will be in the next chapter, I promise. If you really are desperate for some Jack Frost, check out my first story, _The Guardian: Jack Frost,_ for more information on this version of Jack Frost.

And also, I still haven't found a beta yet, so if you are interested in getting my stories a few days earlier, please PM me.

Without further ado, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

 **May 2, 2012**

 **Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters**

 **Westchester, New York**

"Approaching the X-School, where should I land, Sir?"

Nick Fury looked out the window of his personal chopper and onto the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. "A few feet from the greeting party over there." The director of SHIELD instructed, pointing at the small group of people gathered outside the mansion.

"Yes Sir," the pilot replied before pushing a few buttons on the control panel. "This is chopper 135 from SHIELD, requesting permission to land." The pilot spoke over the radio.

"Affirmative, plenty of space in the garden for you to land," a young and cheerful voice said over the radio, "make yourself at home."

The pilot raised an eyebrow over the strange behavior but was about to chalk it off when the radio buzzed to life again.

"Apologies sir, that was a student who sneaked into the radio room," a voice that still sounded young, but more mature apologized over the radio, "Permission granted, I'm sure you know where to land. And as for you…" At that, the radio died down, causing the pilot to chuckle.

Nick Fury leaned back in his seat after listening to the radio and started to think twice about the effectiveness of the X-men. _It would be a handful having kids like that on the Helicarrier._ Still, Fury decided to keep an open mind. He trusted the Professor enough to believe that the X-men won't be as troublesome as the kid on the radio.

"We're landing now," the Pilot announce to Director Fury.

As the chopper began its descent to the ground, Fury looks out the window one more time to see who have gathered to greet him. He recognized Professor Xavier in the wheelchair, flanked by three mutants. _Instructors._ Fury recognized Henry McCoy standing to the right of the Professor. He is a mutant with superhuman strength and agility with animalistic features, most notably, his blue fur. Behind the Professor, a young African woman stood, holding the handles to his wheelchair. Her name is Ororo Monroe, a mutant with the ability to control the weather. And standing to the left of the Professor, with his arms cross, stands the person that Nick Fury is most interested in- James Howlett. A mutant with rapid healing and a skeleton coated in adamantium, a metal that is practically indestructible, he was also a Howling Commando who served alongside Captain America and other World War II legends.

Once the chopper touched the ground, Fury opened the door and climbed out. "Professor," Fury greets, although he had to raise his voice to be heard over the loud winds that the chopper created. As he nears the group, Fury nods a greeting to the other instructors, but his eyes lingered on the Wolverine, James Howlett.

'Director Fury,' The Professor greets telepathically with a nod, 'I believe that we can save further greetings for when we are indoors.'

Fury, not at all fazed by the Professor's telepathy, simply nods in agreement and followed the group who started to make their way inside.(Fury assumed that they also received a mental message from the Professor.)

The interior of the mansion was grand; a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and shines a light that gives the large foyer a cozy tint.

"I've read the files you have sent me Fury," the Professor spoke for the first time as he led Director Fury through a series of stairs and corridors. "The Avengers Initiative is an intriguing idea. Unfortunately I am unable to provide any candidates. Although I have a feeling you didn't come all the way here just for that."

"You're right Professor," Fury say as he walked alongside the Professor's wheelchair. "The Avengers Initiative has been scrapped in favor of a more promising project."

"And what would this project be?" Logan spoke up from behind the Fury. His tone made it clear that he did not trust Fury.

"Logan, manners," Ororo chastises from beside Logan.

"That is classified information," Fury says while sending a glance back at the Wolverine. "But I have something else to discuss with the Professor. Ideally in your office,"

Fury directs the last part at the Professor who nods in reply. "Very well. My office is just around the corner."

The small group turn a corner and made their way to a pair of large wooden double doors at the end of the hallway they turned into. Ororo use her powers to open the door with a gust of strong wind and the Professor welcomes the group inside.

The room was big, there were two sofas facing each other in the center of the room, with a long coffee table in between. Further back, was Professor Xavier's desk; while the Professor, understandably, did not have a chair, two comfortable chairs were placed, facing him. The walls on both sides of the large oak desk were blocked form view by two bookshelves and a filing cabinet. Behind the desk stood two floor-to-ceiling windows which look down on the courtyard and main entrance.

"Nice office." was all that Fury could offer. He didn't come for small talk though, and immediately made his way to sit across from the Professor, who was already at his desk.

The Professor look up gave the director of SHIELD a smile and nod to acknowledge his complement. After that, the Professor look around the room. Director Fury who sits across from him had a serious look face while he placed a file on the desk. Ororo and Hank sat down on the sofas in the center of the room, while Logan stood in the corner of the room, as usual, and glared at Director Fury.

The Professor's eye came back to Director Fury who turned the file to face the Professor and pushed it across the table. "Just yesterday an alien from Asgard attacked one of our facilities in the Mojave Desert." Fury says as the Professor opened the file and began reading through it. "He stole the Tesseract and levelled the facility."

The Professor look up from the file with a grave look on his face. "The Tesseract?"

"What the hell is the Tesseract" Logan ask from the back of the room, clearly annoyed that he does not know what is going on.

"Logan, manners!" Ororo chastises him again.

"The Tesseract is an unstable cosmic source of unlimited energy." Dr. Hank explains from his seat. "The Professor and I were called to look into it a few months ago."

"Then would you mind explaining what Asgard is." Ororo asks politely.

"It seems to be another dimension but we are not too sure ourselves." Fury explain. "Last year an alien came through a portal called Thor. All we know is that it exist and that it is filled with Norse gods."

'So I assume that you want the X-men to take back the Tesseract from…" The Professor glances back at the file for a second, "Loki?"

"Yes," Fury answer. "But he implies that he has an army and plans to take over Earth with it. I will not force some super powered kids to fight a war for us."

The Professor's face folded into a frown as he thought deeply into the matter. After a minute or so he gave his sighed and gave his answer. "I'm afraid that the X-men can't help with this mission. They're not ready for a mission that is this dangerous."

"I understand your concerns Professor," Fury says from across the table. "But I have an alternative." And with that, Fury places a tablet on the table. On the tablet were information on several other heroes. "I'm going to reactivate the Avengers Initiative without the knowledge of the Security Council. "

"With all due respect Director Fury, the Security Council will catch on quickly an cut their funding." The Professor say knowing full well that the Director of SHIELD knew that.

"They would have no choice. Each avenger have a role in finding and retrieving the Tesseract." Fury reply confidently.

"So you still need candidates from my school." The Professor inquire with the raise of an eyebrow.

With a small grin, Fury tells the Professor, "Scroll down,"

When the Professor did as he was told on the tablet, a file catches the attention of his eyes. "Logan, come here for a second. There is something that you might be interested in seeing." The Professor looked back at the tablet when he saw that Logan was making his way across the room and opened a file titled: Captain Steve Rogers AKA Captain America.

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews, favorite this story if you liked it, and follow this story if you are interested. I've already written about half of the next chapter, so expect it to come out soon.

And now, it's time for me to reply some reviews. If you have any questions, requests, or any ideas for the future, please leave it in the reviews and I will do my best to reply them. I might even use some of the ideas given to me.

Darck Ben: Good story.

Reply: Thanks. Although your review is short, you are the first one to review my story, so THANKS A LOT! And you are also the first one to review _The Guardian_ , so THANK YOU!

Silveren: Ooh nice. How much of the Marvel Universe are you going to incorporate? How often will you update (subtle hint) great start. :)

Reply: Thanks. For the first question, it depends on which universe are you talking about. I will be using the Cinematic Universe as a sort of guide, which means nearly the entire universe will be used. (Although some may take place differently or in different order) As for your second question… it depends really. If I'm busy or simply not in the mood to write, I won't write. But I do hope to update this story at least once a week. And by the way, I don't get your subtle hint. Sorry. (I'm kinda new to this site). And thanks again for reviewing!

And now, to reward those who have kept on reading… a sneak peek!

 **"** **You sure you want to do this?" Natasha calls back "They are what legends are made of. They're basically gods."**

 **"** **There's only one God ma'am," Roger calls back, his parachute already on, and grabs his shield, "and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."**

LOL, my second favorite line from that part of the movie. (The first being "I'm listening…") So stay tuned for the first chapter, which will be out soon. Jack Frost is coming!

SirEmperorKhan out.


	3. Chapter 1: The Guardian

**Chapter 1: The Guardian**

 **Author's Note:**

I know that I said that this chapter would come out soon after the previous, but I was quite busy in the last few days. And I also started writing stories that are not part of the MFU. I will put up one or two of these stories soon on another profile. But don't worry, this story is my top priority until it finishes. But I have to warn that the next few chapters would take a while.

Now, with that out of the way, welcome to the first chapter! In case you didn't notice, the previous two chapters are prologues. If you were to scroll down and read the story, you would find that I did a time jump (nothing to serious). The reason I did so is because everything before this would be pretty similar to the movie (and also because I want to introduce Jack Frost).

Now, if you were to scroll even further down, you would find a fight scene. This is the first time I am writing a fight scene, and I don't really like the way it turned out. So if you are an expert at fight scenes, do leave some tips in the reviews.

Now, (wow, I've started three paragraphs with the word "now") if you haven't read my first story, _The Guardian: Jack Frost_ , go read it now! I won't explain what happened to Jack Frost in this story, so if you haven't read that story yet, go read it. You can easily find the story by clicking (or tapping if you are using a touchscreen device) my name above, and check My Stories (it is the only story there other than this one). For those of you who have read the story, you may proceed.

Finally, I would like to shout out to the author who inspired me to write this, SpawnX66. He have his own universe up and is soon going to begin the Winter Soldier arc, so check him out if you are interested in another Marvel universe.

Now (fourth time), without further ado, the first chapter… Oh yeah, I still haven't found a beta (nobody is contacting me) check the first chapter to see my criteria if you are interested and PM me if you think you fit it. Now onto the story…

Logan took another look back at their prisoner to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid before turning back to face the front. The prisoner is making him feel uncomfortable. Not because he was stabbed by the Asgardian (although that was very uncomfortable for a while, his healing factor helped.), but it's just that sinister and sly aura that surrounds him.

"He is unnerving isn't he?" Logan's old friend and partner Captain Steve Rogers asks discretely hoping that Loki wouldn't hear. "It's like he has planned everything out already."

The pair looks back at Loki and sees that he was staring back at them with a grin on his face. The pair quickly turns back and Captain Rogers felt a shiver ran down his spine.

The group is on their way back to the Helicarrier from Germany where they met up with Stark and caught Loki. Both Rogers and Logan were still wearing their costumes and both looked silly in them.

Looking out the large windshield, Rogers could see Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor flying several meters ahead of them as escort. Roger's eyes wonder down and landed on their pilot, Natasha Romanoff, who was focused on flying the jet back to the Helicarrier.

Silence linger among the group, who were all feeling uncomfortable around Loki, for a few minutes before it was broken by a thunder that quickly followed a lightning.

"Buckle up boys," Natasha calls from the front. "This ride is about to get bumpy."

As the quinjet rocked violently, Rogers hold onto a handlebar and look out the windshield again to get a good look at the situation outside. He could no longer see Stark through the dark clouds that surrounded the jet. After another lightning race across the sky not too far from the quinjet and a thunder boomed across the sky, Rogers turned around to check on their prisoner, who looked nervous and kept on looking out the window. Logan noted Loki's reaction too and snorted. "Afraid of thunder? Don't sound very kingly."

Loki's eyes did not leave the windshield even as he answered. "I'm fine with lightning and thunder; it's what follows that I'm not overly fond of."

"So what follows lightning and thunder that you're afraid of?" Logan asks mockingly. "Rain?"

Before Loki could answer, another lightning struck and a large object lands on the roof of the quinjet with a _thud,_ violently rocking the quinjet until Rogers and Logan lost their balance.

While Logan and Roger are recovering, the door to the quinjet starts to open.

"Natasha?" Rogers called to the front.

"It isn't me, the door was opened manually." Natasha replied from the front.

Looking back to the door, Rogers can see a large figure in a red cape enter the jet and grabs Loki by the neck. Logan quickly unsheathes his claws with a _snikt,_ charged at the figure. The man revealed a hammer that was hidden in the shadows and sent Logan flying back inside with a swing. After that the figure jumped out of the jet with Loki in hand.

"Stark," Natasha call over the radio, "A guy jumped in and escaped with Loki."

"I saw that," Stark replies, "I'm going after him now,"

"Alone?" Natasha asks over incredulously, "You don't know what they can do."

"Guess I'll find out." And with that the radio went dead.

"I'm going after him too," Rogers calls, his helmet already on, and grabs a parachute.

"You sure?" Natasha calls back "They are what legends are made of. They're basically gods."

"There's only one God ma'am," Roger calls back, his parachute already on, and grabs his shield, "and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

As he is about to jump out, the Captain was shot back by an ice beam and is frozen to the ground, dropping his shield in the process.

A young boy with white hair and a blue jacket jumped into the jet, a wooden staff in hand. "Hi," He says as he blasts Logan with and freezes him to the floor and bends down to pick up Captain's shield with little problem before quipping, "Thanks for the parting gift, been nice knowing you guys." And with that he jumps out the door and flies ahead of the jet, sending a wave to Natasha, who instantly activates the guns on the jet and opens fire on him.

At the back of the jet, Logan freed his arms and began clawing away at the ice with his adamantium coated claws. "Think you can hurry up?" Rogers asks from his frozen spot, "This is really cold."

"Shut up and take it like a man," Logan calls back annoyed, "You've been sleeping in that stuff for decades, a few more minutes won't hurt."

"Why don't you try sleeping in ice for a night?" Rogers counters.

"Boys, I'm trying to concentrate here," Natasha calls from the front to break up the argument. "Aren't you two supposed to be friends or something?"

"We don't usually have much time to get to know each other on the front lines." Logan replies while he continues to claw at the ice.

Meanwhile, Jack Frost is swerving around the trees to avoid getting shot at by the quinjet. _Poor trees, they just wanted to survive in the safety of this park. They don't deserve this_. Jack thinks to himself humorously to himself as he continues to fly around the trees.

Several bullets whizzed pass Jack's ears while he was musing to himself and he began to focus on flying in complicated patterns to evade the onslaught of bullets.

Meanwhile, at a small mountain that overlooks the park, Loki watches as his captor and Thor abandon him to settle their differences in the forest below. From his seat on the mountain, Loki could also see the quinjet chasing Jack Frost a few miles away. Loki couldn't help but smile in amusement at the stupidity of the only obstacles that could foil his plan.

Below, he could see Thor throw his hammer at Iron Man, who dodges the hammer, but not the tackle that Thor threw at him. It was brilliant! Loki didn't even have to do anything and yet the guardians of earth are tearing themselves apart. _This is going to be fun_.

After several minutes of chasing Jack Frost, Natasha is beginning to get annoyed at having to chase the mischievous spirit of winter around the park.

As she began to scan the control panels below in search of another weapon, she calls back, "You two out yet?"

"Soon," came Logan's reply, "just need to help Cap' out."

"Hurry up," Natasha calls back again as she finds the button she was looking for and pushes it.

Outside the jet, the machine gun underneath rears back into the jet and is replaced by a rocket launcher.

"Done!" Captain Rogers shouts as he breaks the last, thin layer of ice that Logan hasn't hacked away.

"Good" Natasha replied, "I'm going to stun him for a second. Get ready to jump." The two soldiers nodded in reply, knowing exactly what to do.

Natasha pushed a button and a remote controlled missile is loaded into the launcher. She takes aim on Jack Frost, who has stopped moving since Natasha switched the gun on the jet, and fires the missile at him.

Jack Frost, thinking fast, used the Captain's shield to block the missile. The resulting explosion distracting him long enough for Natasha to turn the jet around with the door open.

Upon first sight of the boy, Logan jumps out the jet and attempted to grab the boy. But Jack Frost notices him and flies out the way on time. Jack turns around and laughs at the sight of the large man covered in snow.

While he was distracted, Captain America leaps from the jet and tackles Jack Frost to the ground, causing him to drop his staff and the shield.

Jack gets on his feet in time to see the Wolverine charging at him with both claws. Jack ducks under his first swipe and runs after his staff which was lying in the snow a few feet away. He grabs his staff and quickly turns around and fires an ice beam at the Wolverine, who, once again, went flying into the snow.

Captain America saw the battle and quickly ran to his friend's aid with his shield in hand. Jack spins around and fires another shot at the Captain, who block it with his shield and continue to run towards Jack. Jack summersaults over the Captain and launches a beam at his flank. Jack winced when the Captain made impact with a tree. "Ooh, poor tree." Jack said with a chuckle.

Logan snuck up behind Jack while he was joking and grabbed him from behind. "***** you!" a furious Wolverine shouts into Jack's ear, "I'll teach you some respect, you little *****!"

Jack struggles in the Wolverine's bear hug as he feels the air in his lungs being force out. He grabs the Wolverine's arm and started to freeze it over. The wolverine's arms started to loosen and Jack could feel air rush into his body.

Looking up, Jack sees Captain America walking over, shield in hand. With renewed vigor, Jack begins struggling to no avail. "Calm down kid, we don't want to fight."

"I'm not a kid!" An offended Jack yells at the Captain.

"Shut the **** up kid," The still angry Wolverine shouts into Jack's ears, making him wince, "The Captain may not want to fight, but I sure as hell ain't afraid to **** you up."

"Whoa big guy, watch your mouth," Jack taunts, "It might get you in trouble one day."

"I don't need a ******* delinquent to tell me what to do" The Wolverine shouts into Jack's ear, again, and squeezes him harder.

"Hey, you know a word that's more than two syllables-"

The Captain has been watching the whole argument and finally decided to step in, "Alright you two, SHUT **** UP!" He shouts at the both of them.

When the Captain looks up, he sees that both of them are staring at him in shock. Right before they could recover, the Captain decides to take control of the situation. "Alright kid, we'll start with your name, what is it?"

Jack took a few seconds to get air into his brain and process what the Captain said before mumbling, "I'm not a kid…"

"I asked you a question." The Captain sternly reproaches, "What is your name?"

"I'm Jack Frost," Jack finally gives in, "don't bother trying to search the Norse mythology, I'm not there."

"Why are you here and what do you want with Loki?" The Captain continues the interrogation.

Jack sighs before saying, "Loki is a criminal of Asgard so we were sent to arrest him and bring him back before he can do too much damage." Jack looks up and his eyes met the Captain's, "Look, we share a common goal, so give us Loki and we'll leave."

"No can do, kid," the Wolverine replies, "Loki's men stole a dangerous weapon and we need to get it back."

"Look, I'll help you find this weapon of yours," Jack offers, "but we need to get Loki to secure prison first, and the safest one I know of is in Asgard."

"We have a secure cell in our headquarters, and we'll all be there, Loki won't be able to escape," The Captain was interrupted by a large explosion not too far from where the trio stood. "Your friends?" The Captain asks Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"One friend," Jack answers with a grimace, "the other one is yours."

Thor throws Mjolnir at the Man of Iron and sends him flying through several trees. With a raise of his hand, Thor calls Mjolnir back and starts to make his way through the splintered tree and towards the Iron Man. Thor searches through the smoke that their battle has cause but he seems to be unable to find his opponent.

"Right behind you, Hamlet."

Thor turned just in time to get a repulsor beam shot at his chest and causing him to stumble backwards.

"I have enough of your games." Thor shouts angrily at the Iron Man.

"Well, the feeling is mutual." Iron Man calls back, not trying to hide his annoyance at his, seemingly, unbeatable opponent.

"This ends now!" Thor shouts as he swings Mjolnir at Iron Man, who instantly fires another beam at Thor.

And both were disappointed, as their attacks connect with a thick wall of ice instead of their opponent. Even though the wall shattered, it stopped both of their attack.

"I see that you two have been getting along quite well." Thor turns to see his ally landing a few feet away and the quinjet landing in a clearing that Thor and Iron Man had prepared.

"Frost! What is the meaning of this!?" Thor demands when Frost walks over.

"Whoa! Hold your horses now." Jack says as he walks over, "I've manage d to come to an understanding with these guys. A truce of sorts. Maybe an alliance. I don't know."

"Wait we're working with these guys?" Stark asks his teammates who were walking over incredulously.

Jack suddenly remembers something and begins to look around. "Wait where's Loki?"

Thor lands on the mountain and begin to frantically look around. "Loki! I know you're still here! Come out at once!" Thor shouts as he starts to spin around.

The sound of a clapping hand caused Thor to stop in his tracks and turn to the source, which is Loki.

"Bravo Thor! Bravo," Loki was sitting against a large boulder a few feet from the ledge, a seat that allowed him to watch, both, Thor's battle with Iron Man and Jack's little chase. "What a wonderful display of stupidity." Loki continues to mock with a grin on grin face. "You all are so entertaining that I almost hate killing you and your puny friends."

"Control your lying tongue Loki," Thor warns as he walks over. "Now get up, we have a long journey ahead of us."

Loki chuckles but obeys Thor.

Thanks once again for reading! I expect the next chapter to be done by next week or maybe the week after that, so be patient.

So… I really don't have anything left to say… REPLYING REVIEWS TIME!

Darck Ben: another great chapter hopefully wolverine will join because I want to see hulk vs wolverine are you going to cover age of ultron

Reply: Thanks a lot! If you are reading this, you probably already now about Wolverine (unless you skipped ahead). And about Hulk vs. Wolverine, I plan to do that just for you! (because you are my first reviewer) And for your question on Age of Ultron, I will get there eventually, but I have several stories that will come out before that, so please be patient, it would take a while.

Silveren: Great chapter, although fury's conversation with the professor was good I would have loved more interaction between fury and logan. How is logan going to react to the file? The subtle hint in my last review was an attempt to encourage you to update soonish. ;)

Reply: Thanks! You will get your Fury-Logan interactions soon! (like sometime in this story soon) Since I did not show it, Logan would have probably been shocked and demanded answers from Fury after seeing the file. And thanks for explaining your hint (I thought it was some kind of inside joke or something), I would try to post my stories as soon as I can, but as I said, I'm going to write some other stories, so it may not be as fast as I posted the previous chapters.

Angelicat 2: Nice! How is Jack going to fit into all of this? Thor's going to request him, huh? Update soon!

Reply: Thanks! HOW DID YOU KNOW!? Are you a time traveler or did you read The Guardian? (Or was it really that obvious?) I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for commenting!

Chiara Dello: Nice... veeeery nice! i can't wait to see Jack in the next chapter, sooo... update soon! and I love Wolverine! but I love Tony Stark most. when is he coming in this fic? Thank you for everything and see you next time!

Reply: Thaaaaanks! There you go, Jack Frost! (TA DA) Stark will be more relevant later, so please be patient! I plan to do an Iron Man 3 arc soon (probably with a real Mandarin (Oops, spoiler alert)). Thanks you for the complements, see you soon!

And now, the sneak peek… I actually haven't written anything yet, but I will write a line that I plan to use in the next chapter.

 **"** **You know better than anyone else the instability of the humans. You've seen hundreds of pointless wars, thousands of dead people. You've seen people with potential, friends, turn into cruel men."**

 **"** **You're right, I'm looking at one now."**

Dun, dun, dun! See you guys in the next chapter!

SirEmperorKhan out.


	4. Chapter 2: Assembly

**Chapter 2: Assembly**

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, this chapter took a long time, but it is finally finished. So hello again everybody and welcome to chapter 2 of _The War for Earth_. I expected this chapter to be done by last week but I was really busy (again). But this chapter is up, so that's good, right? Anyway, the next chapter might take a while because I would be even busier in the next few days and I still need to juggle two stories.

Speaking of which, did you know that I have a second profile? It is called SirEmperorKhanII (I know right, so creative). I have already published the first chapter of my first non-MFU story there. That profile is for stories that are not a part of my MFU. But do not worry fans of this story, _The War for Earth_ is still my top priority. But if you like my writing and/or want to show support, then do check out that profile, it is in my favorite author's section.

Another thing before we get on with the story is the Mockingbird. I'm going to admit that I have not watched any of Marvel's TV or Netflix series other than a few episodes of Agents of SHIELD. And I heard that Mockingbird was in season 2 of Agents of SHIELD. Just so you know my version of Mockingbird would be different from the one in the TV series.

For the record, the X-men won't be anything like the ones you have seen on screen or in the comics; Spiderman would be following the movies, but with several changes that would become clear in the future; and the rest of the characters should be the same as the movie.

By the way, the conversation that was in the sneak peek of the last chapter was removed because I thought that this chapter was getting too long. The conversation would be in the next chapter.

Now, with that aside, onto the story. Enjoy.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bruce Banner decided that he picked the wrong time to look up. Because when he did, he saw none other than Loki himself. Even though their eyes met for less than five seconds, that smile that crept onto Loki's mouth was nerve-wracking. Banner felt that the "other guy" didn't like it either.

Just as he was about to return to work, the door slid open, causing Banner to jump and spin around.

"Sorry if I frightened you Dr. Banner," The Mockingbird apologized from the door, but did not step inside the lab.

"No, no, it's okay," Banner replied embarrassedly, but with a small smile on his face. "I'm fine."

Bobbi nodded before looking around the lab. "So how's progress?" She asked nonchalantly as she started to walk inside the lab, her eyes fixed on the screens around the lab to try and gauge Banner's progress.

"We've narrowed down the possible area by a few hundred, but there are still about a hundred potential locations." Banner answered as he checked a tablet for details, "It might take a few more hours, three at most, I guess."

"Ah, that's good," Bobbi answered; she has stopped looking around and looked at Banner. "Well Fury wants us to meet him in the control room, you know, there's a meeting table at the back there."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Banner answered as he turned to a computer behind him, "Let just finish this up and, uh, I'll see you there."

Bobbi nodded and turns to leave, "Oh, and by the way, expect new company."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So, ah, are you and Sif still, err, you know?"

Thor's mind took a while to comprehend what Jack had asked him. "What?"

"Last I heard, you and Sif were, err, you know, together?" Jack asked. Jack himself was quite uncomfortable talking about this, but he needed to start a conversation. The silence was killing him.

Thor immediately blushed when he realized what Jack was trying to say. "What, oh, no, I err, we were not, we never were, um, together."

"Oh, err, I thought you… never mind" Jack decided to end the awkward conversation then and there

A snicker from Logan, who sat across from them, caused both of immortals to glare at the man.

Jack opened his mouth to throw an insult at the Wolverine, but before he could say anything, the door beside him opened and drew his attention away. The Mockingbird and Dr. Bruce Banner entered into the room through the door and both walked over to the table where Jack was sitting at.

"You must be Thor," The Mockingbird nodded at the large, blond Asgardian, "and you are Jack Frost I presume." This time she nodded at the boy with white hair that is sitting at the table.

"And you are?" Jack asked, not bothering to give any indication that the woman he is talking to was right (he had the feeling that she knew the answer)

"Codename: Mockingbird" The Mockingbird's mouth formed a smirk upon answering Jack

"I assume that you won't tell me your real name?" Jack grew a smirk of his own as he questioned the agent.

"That is what codenames are for," came the simple reply from the Mockingbird.

While the agent was talking with Jack, Banner sat down beside Captain Rogers, who was sitting beside the Wolverine.

"Please tell me that Loki isn't as crazy as I think he is." Was the first thing Dr. Banner said when he sat down.

"Good to see you too Banner." Rogers replied with a roll of his eye.

"Seriously, he gives me the creeps." Banner looks over his shoulder for a second before returning his gaze back to the Captain. "By the way, where is Fury?"

"Went to see the prisoner." The two guys in ridiculous outfits and the one scientist turned their head to see the second-in-command, Agent Maria Hill. "Making him feel at home in his cell. Want to see?"

Agent Hill walked forward and stood in front of the round table which all the Avengers were gathered around and pushed a button. Immediately, a part of the table in front of each Avenger lit up and revealed a screen that is playing footage of the prison camera. The Avengers could see Loki inside a glass cell and Nick Fury talking to him from outside.

"How desperate are you, that you would call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" The Avengers heard Loki mock Director Fury.

At the sound of his brother's voice, Thor walked over and looked at the screen from over Jack's shoulder. Jack himself was frowning at the sight of his old friend, now nearly unrecognizable personality-wise. Where is the Loki that Jack knew all those years ago? Where is the Loki who loved to play pranks and tell smart jokes? Who loved sarcasm and reading?

"How desperate am I? You threatened my world with war. You steal a force that you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because its fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh, it burns you to have come so close. To have power, unlimited power, and then to be reminded what real power is. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share?"

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."

The screen offed at that point and the Avengers started looking at one another.

"Well that's a very interesting speech. Almost makes me want to root for him." Banner remarks sarcastically, "Yeah, he is most definitely crazy."

"Take care how you speak of Loki," Thor warns Banner, "Loki may be beyond reason, but he is still of Asgard, and is still my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha comments as she walks over from one of the computers below.

"He's adopted."

"Look, I don't care who Loki is," Rogers comments from his seat beside Banner, "I want to know why he let us take him."

"He's a distraction." Stark pipes up. Everyone turned their head to look at the newcomer who just walked into the room. "Right after we took him in, a large amount of iridium from that building Loki came out from. My theory is that he distracted everyone with his little "KNEEL!" stunt while his men get the iridium. This also explains why there is a dead man in the hall without an eye."

"Why does Loki need iridium?" Jack asked, mostly to himself as he tried to remember what he learned about a century ago in Germany. _Wasn't iridium used to make a pen or something?_

"Well first you need to know what iridium is." Stark was looking suspiciously at Jack. _He can't possibly know what iridium is right?_

"I know what iridium is." Jack announced with a smirk on his face.

"Since you're so smart, why don't you tell them?" Stark countered.

"Cut the **** Stark and tell us what Loki wants with the ****." Logan growled at the both of them.

Stark turned his attention to the Canadian mutant and, with a raised eyebrow, said, "You better watch your mouth my friend. One fine day you might get into trouble because of it."

"That's what I told him," Jack announced triumphantly

"Shut the **** up" Logan yells at Jack.

Banner decided to end the argument right then and there by answering Logan's question. "Iridium is one of the densest element on earth, it is also highly resistant to heat and corrosion. And it absorbs certain types of radiation."

"Exactly," Stark pointed at Banner as he said the word, "and what could he possibly do to need iridium?"

"Loki said that he is going to invade earth," Natasha says out loud, "he needs an army to fight a war."

Following Natasha's run of thought, the Mockingbird continued, "Dr. Selvig said that the Tesseract is a gateway through space,"

"He's going to build a portal and use iridium to stabilize it," Jack finished.

"Right, great teamwork guys," Stark complimented them. "Wait, you actually know what iridium is? Smart kid."

Jack rolled his eyes at the billionaire while Banner continues the discussion, "But he'll need something to power it with, something powerful."

"Something strong and self-sustaining," Stark finishes, "and the best of such technology is this," Stark tapped the arc reactor on his chest. "Stark tower is powered by one, and I am building more in three of the most secured facilities I have."

"Well you better secure it before Loki's goons find out." Everyone turned to the source of the new voice to find Nick Fury walking into the room. "Lots of our enemies are turning up missing, and I suspect that Loki is involved in their disappearance."

Fury sent a nod at Agent Hill, who promptly left the discussion to begin searching for the missing criminals. "Stark, secure your arc reactors now, then return to assist Dr. Banner in his research. And Dr. Banner, I suggest you continue your work as soon as possible, Loki is getting close to his portal."

"JARVIS can secure the reactors from here, so I'll begin work on how a golden stick can hack people's brain." Stark then begins walking off with Dr. Banner.

"Good, Agent Mockingbird and Agent Romanoff, you two will help Agent Coulson and Agent Hill on finding the missing convicts." Both Agents nod and proceed to the computers below to see how they can help. "The rest of you are on stand-by," Fury order, "try not to damage the Helicarrier while you wait."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Anything new, Coulson?"

At the sound of his name, Agent Coulson turned to look at Agent Romanoff. "There are some suspicious activities all over the States but I have already deployed agents to investigate." Coulson answered as he turned his attention back to the tablet in his hand. "All of them were false alarms."

Coulson looked up from his tablet and towards his colleague before continuing, "You should probably talk with Mockingbird, she's hit pretty hard by Barton's turn."

"And you think I'm not?" The Black Widow countered while sending Coulson her infamous glare.

"She was closer, and besides, both of you can relate to one another." Coulson replied. The pair turned to look at their fellow Agent who was standing in front of the large window that covers the front of the control room. She was staring out at the sky, her orange visors in hand, not moving a muscle.

Seeing her friend in such a state made Romanoff felt a little bit guilty, but she wasn't lying when she said that she wasn't good at this kind of things. She could fake it, but she didn't feel like lying to her friend. Just when she was about to cave and walk over to Mockingbird, she saw that Captain Rogers was already walking over to talk with her.

"Guess I don't need to comfort her," Romanoff said with a shrug.

Coulson didn't answer, but turned back to his work.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Meanwhile, Thor, Logan, and Director Fury were having their own little talk at the meeting table.

"Tell me more about Loki. What is his play" Fury asked as he sat down on a chair across from Thor, his good eye staring intensely at the Asgardian.

"Like your agent have said, Loki have an army not of this world" Thor answered, "In fact, they are not of any world I know of. They are called the Chitauri. I can offer little information other than that, unfortunately. "

"Great, we're going in blind against our enemy," Logan mumbled under his breath. "Then do you think that you can make Loki spill some beans."

Thor just stared confused at the mutant. "I'm afraid that I do not understand."

With a sigh, Logan faceplamed. "I mean can you make him talk."

"I'm afraid not. Loki believes that I am the cause of his misery, he wouldn't tell me anything to save his own life."

"****, we're back to square one again." Logan mumbled under his breath.

"What about Frost? You two seem to know each other well."

"Jack Frost?" Thor sighed before continuing. "Jack Frost is an old friend of mine. He was close friends with Loki. But we haven't seen him for nearly a century."

"A century?" Logan asked incredulously "How old is the kid?"

"That, I do not know. He saved my father's life before I was born." Thor answered.

"Holy ****"

"So do you think that he can make Loki talk?" Fury looked unfazed at Jack's age.

"He might, but I'm not sure." Thor answered honestly "He left us on bad terms"

"Well he is our best shot." Fury was thinking very carefully on how he should proceed. But finally, he made his decision. "Bring in Frost for a briefing."

"Where is the kid anyway?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Now Jack isn't one who is interested in science. His test papers over the centuries is proof enough that science is crazy hard no matter how many decades you spend trying to figure out what is quantum physics. (Or maybe it is because he is always studying in high schools and not at Oxford). But he couldn't help but wonder into the laboratory simply because he was bored.

"Sorry, kids below 18 are not allowed here." Stark quips. "Don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I'm about a thousand years old." Jack countered while looking around the lab. "So what are you guys up to anyway?" He asked Banner who turned the screen he was looking at away from Jack.

"Tracing the Tesseract," Banner answered with a smile. "We've narrowed down the possible locations by 64%. It'll take about an hour to pinpoint the exact location."

"So what are you doing while the computers pinpoint the Tesseract?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"We're hacking SHIELD" Stark answered casually, as if he had done it many times before. (He might have, Jack didn't know)

Banner gave Jack a nervous grin and was about to bribe the boy when he saw the mischievous grin on Jack's face. "Oh did you?" Jack asked, the grin not leaving his face.

"Wanna see?" Stark turned one of the screens around to face Jack, who was walking over.

Jack pulled the screen closer and begin taking in the information, "Phase one, the Avengers Initiative." Jack read out.

"That's us." Stark explained. "We were put together by Fury to counter threats that SHIELD could not handle on its own."

"Possible candidates…" Jack trailed of as he focused on the information in front of him. "I'm not in here."

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised that you could hide from SHIELD." Stark answered "By the way do you actually nip people's nose and toes?"

Jack groaned before answering "It was a stupid rumor spread by Loki"

"You were friends with Loki?" Banner asked.

Jack distractedly nodded his head and mumbled an answer as he continued to read. "The X-men, mutants, mutants, mutants… Bat vigilante, Spider vigilante, Cat vigilante… Cheerleader vigilante? They were desperate, weren't they?"

"Yeah, that happens when an alien race with superior physique and technology decides to declare war on you." Stark replies as he taps a screen a few times. Meanwhile, Banner returned to his work on finding the Tesseract.

"Let me see… vibranium, Sorcerer Supreme, project Kr, Atlantis, Nova Roma…" Jack trailed off as he silently read the information displayed on the screen. "Wait, Avengers Initiative suspended until further notice? Then why are we here?"

"We were scrapped in favor of phase 2" Stark answered, "but SHIELD could not get phase 2 up in time, so Fury resorted to us."

Jack thought about it for a while before asking, "What's phase 2?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Stark said with a grin on his face, "You know kid, for an old man, you're not half as bad as Captain Spangles and Wolfie."

"I heard that." The three guys in the lab turned their head towards the new voice to find Logan standing there. "So what are you three doing hacking SHIELD's computer."

"Uh oh, busted," Jack said with a grin still on his face, not at all looking worried or guilty.

"Frost, Fury wants to see you now." Logan announced.

Jack sighed but begins walking out the door, "See you guys later."

When Jack had left, Logan turned his attention back to the two scientists, "Now what were you two doing hacking SHIELD's computers?"

"We want to know what Fury is hiding from us," Stark answers casually,

"We're just going to tell everyone aren't we," Banner asked as he facepalmed, "might as well announce it over the PA."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Author's Note** **:**

Thanks for reading everybody, and don't forget to review! I would like to remind you that I have a second profile for stories that are not part of the MFU, so check it out if you like my story.

And by the way, if you have any suggestions or any characters that you would like to see in the future, please leave it in the comments. I have a vague plan on the future but I do need some suggestions. And also if you have any OC ideas please leave it in the reviews and I might use him/her. Thanks for your help!

Now, it's time to reply reviews:

TakeThePRNDL: :3 aren't smileys great!

Reply: Yeah they are! :3

Darck Ben: great chapter thank you for taking my request and yes I read the wolverine part keep up the great work

Reply: Thanks and your welcome! Thank you for being a loyal follower of my stories too!

Dragonfan47: If you really need a beta, I'm available.

Reply: Thank you for your offer. I would send the first draft of my next chapter to you if you want. But just a quick question, how many stories are you willing to beta, because I plan to have many stories in my MFU. Thank you again for the offer.

Guest: I like your story :) can't wait for the next update :P

Reply: Thank you! And here's your update! (I usually can't wait to update either. LOL)

Chiara Dello: This chapter was absolutely awesome! I mean... just... wow!  
I love it! Jack Frost and Tony Stark forever! Could you make them friends? Please?  
Thanks for the replay  
Thank you also for the great chapter and please update soon! Byeeee! :)

Reply THANK YOU! Your review really made my day! It is great to see that someone is enjoying my story so much! As you can see that Jack Frost and Tony Stark aren't exactly friends, but they both have several similar traits. So they would naturally get along well. Thanks again!

Angelicat2: Nice...Do they battle Loki next or what? Go back to the helicarrier?(not sure if I spelt that correctly) Update soon! Can't wait to read what's next!

Reply: Here is the next chapter! As for the spelling of the Helicarrier, I personally didn't check on that one. I just picked a spelling an went with it. (Although I capitalize it because they didn't mention the name of the helicarrier used in the movie)

Neobendium: lse is going to be in this fic? Can u add HTTYD? Just a suggestion, but I think it would be cool.

Reply: I'm sorry, but I do not understand what "Ise" is. But I do know that HTTYD is not going to be in this story. But I might add Hiccup in a future story. (I'm a fan of HTTYD). SO please be patient and thank you for the suggestion.

That is it, and now for the sneak peek:

 **"** **Barton was a good friend and a loyal ally; he wouldn't just turn on us for no reason. Loki must have done something to him."**

And that is all, the conversation in the sneak peek might change a little but it should be something along this line. Either way thanks for reading and for showing support.

SirEmperorKhan out.


	5. Chapter 3: Interrogation

Chapter 3: Interrogation

 **Author's Note:**

SORRY for the late chapter! I was hoping to get this chapter up last month. I lacked the motivation to write this chapter for the good part of last month (that is until I watched Ant-Man) and the other part of last month was spent trying to establish a connection with my beta (we live on different parts of the planet apparently) and my beta was having some problem with her computer… so yeah. But the chapter is here now.

Speaking of beta, shout out to my new beta Dragonfan47. She has been a great help to me. She's done a great job (I didn't know that I made that many mistakes) and I really can't thank her enough for putting a lot of effort to beta this chapter. And she's also the one who suggested the new line break to me, so THANK YOU Dragonfan47!

I have some more things to say, but I don't want this author's note to be too long so I'll say what I want to say at the end of this chapter.

Without further ado, enjoy!

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

"Barton sounds like a nice guy," Steve Rogers, AKA: Captain America commented as he stared out the glass window and at the sky outside. He had spent the last half-hour or so talking with the Mockingbird and learning more about Project PEGASUS. Apparently Agent Barton, AKA: Hawkeye was Head of Security at the facility.

The facility in question was built in the Mojave Desert for the specific purpose of learning more about the Tesseract and how to use its power. The main problem with the whole research was that they were unable to reignite the Tesseract since the last time it was active. Naturally, this raised a more than a few red flags in Roger's head. Why didn't they bring him in since he was the last one to see it active? Rogers knew that he wouldn't be able to help even if they did, but it was what he would have done _. And if Stark had the technology to activate and stabilize it, why wasn't he at the facility?_

Rogers had asked the Mockingbird about it and she told him that SHIELD wanted to let Rogers integrate back into society first. And as for Stark, he was a last resort because he was on their blacklist for his behaviour. Rogers wasn't convinced, but he kept quiet about his opinions.

Right now, they were talking about Agent Barton, and it was clear to Rogers that he meant quite a bit to Mockingbird. "It sounds hard to believe that he could just turn against SHIELD like that."

"He didn't! Agent Barton was a loyal agent of SHIELD; he wouldn't just turn on us like that." The Mockingbird was fierce in her defence of her best friend. She could still remember the times when they were the only ones there for each other; the times when they only had each other. He may not have been the most avid supporter of all SHIELD entailed, but he was fiercely loyal to those who earned it. He wouldn't have betrayed them, betrayed her. It just wasn't in his nature. "It was Loki. He could control people with his staff. We don't know how, but he just tapped their chest with the tip of his staff and they became his personal flying monkeys."

Rogers' eyebrow raised at the metaphor, finally, a reference that he could understand. But he chose not to comment on the choice of metaphor and instead focus on the fact that Loki could control people's minds with his staff. "Why wasn't I informed about this?"

The Mockingbird just sighed and answered, "I don't know what Fury put in your debriefing package, but there are things that we can't tell you, it's confidential. But if you stick around for a while, you might learn a thing or two; but I can't promise that you would like whatever you see." And with that, the Mockingbird stood up. "I should get back to work. See you in a bit." She turned on her heel and left, leaving Rogers to sit, alone and contemplating what the Mockingbird said.

He stayed on his seat for a while, thinking about how he would go about investigating what SHIELD was hiding from him. My best bet would be to see what the others think, Rogers thought to himself. Just in case I'm overthinking things.

With a plan slowly formulating in his mind, Rogers stood up and begin making his way to the laboratory to share his suspicions with Dr. Banner. He seems like a nice guy, and he probably have good judgment if he could avoid getting angry for so long.

Rogers did he best to blend in as he made his way to the Doctors' Lab. Try as he might, Rogers could still see, from the corner of his eyes, agents gaping at the sight of the legend and long lost war hero. He could feel the weight of hundreds of stares on his back, but whenever he turned to look, the agents would quickly returned to their duties like they had never looked away and act like they didn't see him.

As he continued on his way to the lab, he caught sight of Jack Frost, who was walking heading in the opposite direction. Rogers took quick glance around, and then walked over to the boy. "Hey, Frost!"

Jack was wondering why Fury would want to see him when he heard the Captain greet him. When he heard his name He immediately started looking around for the source, until his eyes landed on Rogers and he walked over for a small chat. "Hey Cap', what's up?"

"Hey, Frost, just a quick question, do you know if Banner and Stark are in the lab?" Rogers asked. Rogers had good reason to believe that they were in the lab, but he wanted confirmation; and also a way to start a conversation without the same amount of attention that asking 'Do you think SHIELD is hiding something from us?' would raise.

"They're both in the lab," Jack answered absentmindedly, before realizing that meant the Captain Rogers would now be going there. He didn't want to raise too many alarms about them hacking into SHIELD. "But they're busy right now. By the way, do you know if Fury's in a good mood?"

 _Damn, I guess Jack can't help me._ "I don't think he's angry with you if that's what you mean." Rogers answered. He honestly had no idea; he was too busy thinking about what SHIELD could be hiding. "How long do you think it'll be till I can see Banner and Stark?"

"Err..." Jack thought about it for a while and decided to play it safe, "I guess until they find the Tesseract."

That will be too late if Loki was indeed planning something. "Alright, have fun with Fury," Rogers said with a smirked as he began walked away.

"See you later!" Jack called back before he continued on his journey to meet Fury.

Rogers continued walking until he reached a huge storeroom. He looked around to confirm that no one was around in sight before sneaking into the room. _Alright, now what am I looking for?_

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

When Jack walked into the control room, the first thing he noticed was that the room wasn't as chaotic as it was before. Secondly, he noticed that the sky outside was beautiful today, and then he noticed that, third, someone was playing Galaga _. I might have joined him if I wasn't so busy._ Then, he noticed that, Fourth, Agent Coulson was walking towards the guy playing Galaga. Fifth…well let's just say that Fury and Thor were not the first thing he noticed when he walked into the room. But he did notice them, eventually; and when he did he noticed that Thor was looking at him rather expectantly. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"My friend, we need your assistance on something." Thor gestured for Jack to sit down on one of the chairs in front of the pair. "Please, sit down."

Somewhat nervously, Jack sat down on the chair and tried his best at reading Fury's face, but after realizing how pointless that was he turned to Thor instead and read his face. _Something serious about a subject that I should be familiar with._ That was all Jack got from Thor's face. Man he's gotten better at this now.

"So, what am I here for?" Jack decided to get the answer to his question straight from their mouths instead of their faces (which proved too difficult).

"Jack, this would be uncomfortable task for you so I understand if you are hesitant-" Thor started until Fury cut him off.

"We want you to interrogate Loki."

Jack stared at the two men in front of him in shock; this was not what he expected. He thought that they might have called him in for something that he done wrong or maybe to see if he might help them on a particular issue that he might know about because of his long time on earth. But this…this wasn't what he had in mind; this wasn't something he could do.

Thor was looking at him sympathetically while Fury looked on with little emotion on his face. "Jack I know that you are uncomfortable with this, but it has to be done. Of us all, Loki has the least reasons to hate you."

Jack glared in reply to the director. "This is ridiculous, I can't do this! He doesn't trust me like he once did."

"Frost, you're the only one who qualified to get some sort of information out of him. Nobody knows as much about him as you do." Fury placated the immortal. He had predicted this reaction from Jack; and he had an entire hand ready for anything Jack throws threw at him, but he was careful to save his trump card for the last.

"I was never good at reading Loki back then, much less now." Jack turned and sent a pleading look to Thor; he would understand, right?

Thor just sighed, "I am afraid that Fury is correct Jack. You were good friends with Loki before. You are the only one capable of bringing him back to his senses."

Knowing that Thor wouldn't help him, he decided to try a different angle. "Tony and Bruce are close to finding the Tesseract, this won't be necessary."

"Finding the Tesseract won't end this, we don't know how deep his plans go. Loki is unpredictable." Fury sighed and knew that knowing he had no choice but to play his last and best card, "Look, I'll give you full control of the interrogation. Whatever you need, we'll give it to you. We won't distract you or cut off the interrogation. Do whatever you like and take it whatever direction you want to. As long as you get the information we need."

Jack thought about for a minute. He knew that he was best suited for the job, but he just didn't like the idea of interrogating Loki. Loki was his friend, Jack can't just go in and demanding answers from him. But Fury gave him full control now, he can take things slowly, let Loki's trust in him build back up.

"Alright," Jack finally gave in, "I won't need anything, just leave us alone for a while."

Fury leaned back in his chair, glad that he didn't need to resort to Natasha; it could have been dangerous for her and less likely to succeed. Thor, meanwhile, still had a worried expression on his face. If Loki still won't think sense after this, Thor feared the worst for him.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

"Stephen Strange, Napoleon Solo… What is all this ****?" Logan looked up from the screen in front of him at and to Stark, who was standing in front of him. "Who are these people?"

"These are potential recruits for the Avengers Initiative or Phase 1." Stark answered as if it was obvious before continuing, "However, the Avengers were scrapped in favour of Phase 2."

"What is Phase 2?" Logan's curiosity was starting to get the best of him and he couldn't help but delve deeper.

"Dunno, hacking still in progress." Stark casually answered as he popped a blueberry into his mouth. "Until then, here are some more files on Phase 1. Less on people more on things. Blueberry?"

"No thanks," Logan answered as he looked through the new files that Stark sent over. _Pym particles, X gene, Project Venom, alien sightings…_

Suddenly, a notification appeared on the screen Logan was looking at, "What the ****?"

Stark and Banner looked up from their work when they heard Logan swearing. When Stark saw the notification, he immediately walked rushed over and read it, knocking Logan out of the way.

"What is it?" Dr. Banner asked, a bit worried that they might have been caught hacking Shield's computers.

Stark's face lit up as he read the notification and he tapped the screen, which brought up live feed from Loki's cell. "Looks like our good friend Jack Frost, is interrogating Loki,"

When Banner heard what Stark said, he immediately abandoned his work and walked hurried over to the screen. Even Logan leaned in to get a better look at the screen.

"This is going to be fun," Stark muttered under his breath as he enlarged the video screen.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

"Can't even leave for one century without you two blowing up the Bifrost. And now you're invading my turf. So much for respect,"

Loki put on his devilish smile before he turning to face his old friend-Jack Frost. He knew that Jack was bound to talk to him about his recent actions, and he was prepared for anything Jack could throw at him. "Frost, how was the war? I heard that it ended with the start of another one."

Immediately, Jack realized that the interrogation would be harder than he imagined. Of course he had no doubt that it wouldn't be easy, but he didn't think that Loki would be so cold towards him. "It was dandy. All peaches and cream," Jack answered while glaring at Loki. He did not want to be reminded about the winter…

"Don't fool yourself Frost." Loki taunted as he drew closer to the Jack Frost, who was standing on the platform that lead to the cell. "You don't owe Russia anything, so why do you always insist on stopping anyone from reaching Moscow? It can't be that girl, can it? After all these years? You are willing to kill hundreds to save a nation that kill millions, because of one little girl?"

Jack clenched his fists as and his angry glare at Loki grew angrier stronger. How dare he? "Leave her out of this."

Loki merely chuckled and continued talking, "Immortality can be a blessing as well as a curse. We can see so much more than a mere mortal can, we can see the bigger picture. I can end all these senseless killing."

"By killing even more people," Jack cried out.

"Such is war." Loki replied with his devilish grin, "A sacrifice has to be made for the sake of Midgard's future. Unless, of course, they choose to surrender peacefully."

Jack didn't like where this is going, if Loki is really that devoted to his cause and truly believes that he is right, it would be hard to convince him otherwise. "This isn't you talking Loki. I don't know what happened on Asgard but-"

"You want to know what happened on Asgard!" Loki suddenly shouted, effectively cutting off Jack from continuing. "I'll tell you what happened, I tried to save Asgard from destruction, and in return, they turned their back on me! I became the bad guy, because I cared about the future of Asgard, while Thor was trying to start a war that will kill millions across all the realms!"

'Everything I did was for the sake of Asgard! All the sacrifices, all the planning, to keep Asgard safe! And in return they betrayed me! Asgard betrayed me!"

Jack was taken aback by Loki's outburst and was at a loss for words when Loki continued. "And now, I decide to save Midgard from destroying itself, which have has already almost happen many times before. You have seen for yourself the instability of humans. The World Wars, the Civil War, the exterminations for the sake of money. You have seen friends, people with great potential, turn into monsters that people cower from."

At hearing Loki's last statement, Jack was reminded of a particular German boy who became power hungry because of bullying and rejection. But Frost have Jack had lived long enough, and made more mistakes than he cares to admit to tell not know manipulation when he sees it. "You're right, I have. In fact, I'm looking at one now."

Loki simply laughed at Jack's reply, "Me, a monster? Oh no, I'm afraid that you have mistaken, I'm the true hero who will save Midgard. You and your little group of false "heroes" are the bad guys here for trying to stop me."

"Loki, you still have a chance. Tell me where the Tesseract is, and I will testify on your behalf before Odin." Jack knew that he was practically begging Loki right now and that it was pathetic, but he didn't care, he just wanted his friend back. But to his dismay, Loki was dead set on his course.

"You think Odin cares what you say? He never cared about what anyone has to say except Thor! You think your opinion matters to him anymore, after a century? He doesn't even trust you with your old memories!"

There it was again, manipulation. But this time, Jack could feel the allure. He had figured out a while back that he was someone else before he was Jack Frost, he and Loki were investigating it. After nearly a century though the pair gave up and Jack thought that it was for the best, after all, Odin had removed them for a reason, right? But it seems that somehow, Loki has found out about Jack's secret past and now is trying to sneak in some temptation into his argument. _Not happening_. Jack thought to himself, and then quietly declared as he turned to leave in order to avoid anymore of Loki's tricks for fear that one of them would work.

"What's wrong? The guardian of Midgard running away with his tail between his legs because he lost his memory? How could you ever hope to protect your precious humans if you can't even remember your own family?" Loki knew that he had won emotionally. Now, the fact that Loki knows more about Jack than the man himself would always be on his mind. Loki laughed, at the fact that he was another step closer to invading earth. Two down, seven to go.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Stark, Banner, and Logan were staring, stunned, at a screen in front of them when Rogers walked in and dumped a Hydra assault rifle from World War II on top of a table in the lab, efficiently snapping the trio out of their daze.

Logan instantly growled when he realized what Rogers had with him. This piqued the curiosity of Stark and Banner and the duo started making their way over as the group of four surrounded the table to investigate the weapon.

"What is that?" Banner asked as he put on adjusting his glasses to get and took a closer look.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Rogers directed the question to Stark who was looking at the gun in front of him, while choosing to ignore Banner. "SHIELD wanted you to make more weapons with the Tesseract, didn't they?"

Stark looked offended as he turned to face his accuser back to Rogers, "Now I don't know where you got that thing from, but I'm pretty sure that I stopped making weapons."

"Then explain why your suit is filled to the brim with missiles and lasers." Rogers challenged Stark. "And while you're at it, do tell me how many recorded deaths have your weapons caused."

"Excuse me? Do you have any idea what my company is doing now?" Stark countered.

"Then how do you explain this, huh, bub?" Logan growled at Stark, while unsheathing his claws.

"Phase 2." The three men turned to face Banner who suddenly spoke up.

"What did you just say?" Stark asked questioned.

"The Avengers were scrapped because SHIELD was figuring out how to make weapons with the Tesseract. Think about it, most of the possible candidates for the Avengers were random mutants, successful vigilantes, or top agents. There were not enough strong candidates. But if they could make weapons powered by the Tesseract, they could just give it to loyal soldiers who could fight wars for them. It is cheaper, more efficient, and no one would question orders."

"Now I know why we are friends." Stark had a large smile on his face.

An alarm cut the group of before they could discuss the matter further or fill in Rogers who looked very confused at Banner's explanation.

"Damn!" Stark shouted as he checked a screen, "Someone is trying to steal the arc reactors."

"Where?" Rogers was suddenly alert as he knew that Loki needed an arc reactor to power his portal.

"All three factories that are making them." Stark answered. Another alarm caused Stark to return his focus to the screen. "And it seems that we have also found the Tesseract."

 _Good, their forces are spread thin; we should be able to take them out easily_. Rogers thought to himself, immediately going into strategy mode. "Stark, secure the factories. Hopefully you have a good defence system. Logan, we're getting the Tesseract, maybe we can get Thor and Frost to help out. But as for now, we can't trust SHIELD."

"And why not?" The group turned around to see Fury and several agents, including the Black Widow and Mockingbird, standing at the door to the lab. Thor was not with them however. Probably with Frost.

"Well, mainly because you are making weapons with the Tesseract." Stark received many surprised looks from the SHIELD agents and decided to explain himself. "We hacked SHIELD's computers." Stark could hear Banner facepalming behind him but did not turn around to look, instead, he kept keeping his gaze on the SHIELD agents.

"You wha- never mind, we're running out of time. We can have this discussion later, but for now, I'm calling the shots. Stark, you and Frost are the only flyers that we can spare, you two secure the arc reactors. Thor is staying back to guard Loki. Rogers, you are leading a strike team of SHIELD's best agents to get the Tesseract. Logan, you're staying here too."

Rogers wanted to argue, but knew that he didn't have enough time. So he nodded in agreement and started to walk out, when he heard Stark suddenly spoke up. "Wait, we're actually listening to this guy? He was building weapons with the Tesseract behind our backs!"

"Stark, we don't have time for this, Loki will get his portal if you won't hurry up" Steve replied as he turned back around to face Tony.

"This is the guy who is trying to recreate weapons that killed thousands." Stark was getting angry with the super-soldier. _Doesn't he care that thousands will die if SHIELD builds the weapons? Is he really all about following orders even to this extent?_

Meanwhile, Rogers was getting angry at Stark for his thick head. "None of that would matter if Loki invades earth and kills us all!" _Why can't he ever compromise his pride? Millions are going to die if Loki gets his army through that portal._

Another alarm told Stark that the thieves have breached the factory, and that his defences did not hold up against Loki's goons. "Fine," Stark finally gave up and marched out the room, pushing everyone out of his way. Rogers just glared at the man as he walked away before leaving himself to meet his new team.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Jack couldn't believe it, how could that be Loki? Loki was mischievous, witty, and smart. How did he fall so far? Loki was too proud to be jealous. He was also too smart to do something so stupid. Why? How?

Jack knew that he may never know. Loki had always been good at hiding his feelings and thoughts, so it wouldn't be a surprise if Loki had been like this for centuries and no one knew, simply because Loki was too proud to talk about it. It would be shameful for him if he showed weakness; to Asgard, it would be a sign that he was unfit to be king. That and the fact that Loki would rather fight with magic and tricks meant that most Asgardians already have a low impression of the prince. It was stuff like that that made the whole matter that much more complicated.

 _And then, her…_ Jack sighed to himself, it was most definitely a bad idea. Jack let his mind wonder, back to the good old times when he had no worries; when he had fun, he had the wind, and…he had a lover.

Jack could still remember her auburn hair that flowed through the winds as she rode her beautiful brown mare through the pillars of birch and pine and Jack was there carried by the wind, chasing after her as they laughed. Those days were so simple, when he didn't have to worry about anything.

But he was also reminded of her face, scrunched up in pain. All her beauty lost in that moment that was painful even for Jack, who was not the one with critical injuries. Yet she was brave, even dying she still thought about her family and her home. If only there were more people like her in the history of Russia, he might have actually enjoyed staying there.

Jack was lost in thought when Thor walked over to the meeting table at the control room. He knew that Jack was not in a good mood, so he suggested that Jack would help Stark to secure the arc reactors in order to distract him Jack. Jack had always loved flying and having the wind carry him to new places. It was a temporary solution, but a solution nonetheless.

"Jack," Thor spoke softly when he sat down beside his old friend. He knew how it felt like since he was in the same position a few months ago when Loki had Thor banished, and to some degree he still has that feeling whenever he sees Loki.

"That wasn't Loki." Was Jack's reply to Thor. This garnered a sigh from the said Asgardian.

"He changed Frost. We all did."

"How? What did you guys do to him?" Jack was glaring accusingly at Thor as he interrogated the Asgardian.

Thor just sighed before answering, "When I look back on what happened to Loki, I realize that we all have wronged him. And every day, I wish that I could go back and right the wrongs, but there is nothing that I can do. Come now, we don't have time for old regrets. Loki's men are stealing Starks arc reactors and we need you to secure one of them."

"What about you?" Jack was feeling depressed and didn't want to go, but he knew that if Loki got the arc reactor, many people would die. But still, he would take any excuse to not go as long as Loki's men don't get the arc reactor.

"I need to stay back and keep an eye on Loki. He is unpredictable and we know that he came here for a reason." Thor explained and as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "We need you to do this, no one else can fly as fast as you." And with that, Thor offered Jack an earpiece. "Fury will contact you with this."

Jack stared at the earpiece for a while before accepting it and placing it on in his ear. "So, where do I go?"

"An agent will give you the information that you need through that." Thor explained, although he had no idea how it worked; he was just instructed by Fury on how to use it and was given one himself.

Jack nodded and ran to where he remembered the way out was. He dashed through all the twists and turns of the hallways and up a few flights of stairs, taking them two at a time. _I can't keep thinking about her, maybe the wind could help to take my mind off of Loki._ And With that thought lingering in his head, Jack pushed the door open and felt the rapid change in pressure, but he was used to it after centuries of flying.

Jack closed the door behind him and though he could hear the lock mechanism going to work inside, he ignored it; instead he walked on to the middle of the landing, and opened his arms wide to let the wind embrace him. Within seconds, he was in the air and getting being tossed around by in the wind. And For the first time since he entered Loki's cell, Jack laughed.

But he quickly got down to business as the agent at the other end of the communicator gave Jack the address of Stark's factory and gave him the general direction there. "Alright Wind," Jack spoke up after receiving the information, "Looks like we're going to Austin, Texas."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading this chapter! You know the drill, favourite, follow, and, most importantly (to me), REVIEW! I would really love to see what you guys think about this chapter or if you have any ideas, it makes me feel more connected with my readers. ;)

Before I go on and reply reviews, I would like to clear something up first. This story would not take place in the same universe as _Rise of the Guardians._ I know that some people are quite confused as to whether this takes place before or after the movie. (and I bet some of you are wondering how can everyone see Jack Frost and the actual age of Jack) So I would like to remind you that this is the second story in a series (this also means that there will be future instalments). The first story is called _The Guardian: Jack Frost_ (a Thor/RotG crossover story), and would clear up a lot of the questions that you might have (I basically changed Jack's origin and he is no longer a spirit. Just a super powered immortal). For those of you who still haven't seen that story, do check it out. I plan to reference Jack's origin later on in the story though, just in case you still haven't gotten around to reading that story yet.

Now with that out of the way, time for my favourite part, replying reviews:

Darck Ben: is the bat vigilante batman because if it is that's great great chapter can I be in this universe as an oc  
because I want smash some stuff with hulk keep up the great work

Reply: Congratulations, you won the first person to review award for the last chapter! Yes, Batman is the bat vigilante (got the name from the Batman V Superman trailer. It was EPIC and I just needed to reference it) and I do have plans for Batman (although he won't be in this story, he would probably be in the next installment or the installment after that) And as for the oc, I would need details on your character like his appearance, personality, brief history, and his skill set or powers (whether he is an agent or a superhero).

Yokai Angel: Love the new chapter!~

Reply: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Neobendium: I don't remember what I typed but I know autocorrect made it say Ise. Lol. It probably wasn't important

Reply: That's alright, I think you might have been asking about a character I referenced.

Guest: PLEASE ADD HICCUP, TOOTHLESS & CO.! Maybe as old friends from Thor and Jack? Or like Cap (frozen for a long time and/or fighters in WWII) or involuntarily passengers in a time machine from Tony!

Reply: Well, I actually considered adding him as an old friend of Jack, but I do have a plan for him in the next installment. So stay tuned! And if you really crave a HTTYD story, I do have a second profile called SirEmperorKhanII (I know right, so creative). I have started a HTTYD/Assassin's Creed crossover story called _Assassin's Creed: Deliverance_. (Don't worry if you haven't played or seen any or the Assassin's Creed games, I'm aiming for a story that would be understandable even if you haven't played the games.)

Chiara Dello: I love this chapter so much! So great, awesome and beautiful (and amazing too)! I can totally see Jack as a smart dude and I love how he talks with the others (especially with Tony XD). If he is older than Thor, shouldn't he be like... three thousands years old or something like that? It would be great 'cause it would be is age in the movie but multiplied by 10. I'm glad you liked my previous review. Please update soon 'cause this story is getting very very interesting. More that ever. See you next time! I hope you'll love this review too!  
P.S. I love "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as a linebreak ;)

Reply: Thanks for all your compliments! I'm really glad that you enjoy this story. And as for his age, you can check out _The Guardian: Jack Frost_ for Jack's new origin in this universe (which will deal with his age). But as a brief explaination, Jack Frost was born during the Jotun invasion of Earth. Years later, Odin told the story to a young Thor and Loki. Which means that the war happened before Thor was born. And that war took place during the year 965. So Jack is about a thousand plus years old.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the last (which is more on Jack interacting with others) and I have changed the line break. The new line break is an equation which add the initials of all the fandoms involved in this story and it equals to the initials of this story. The new linebreak was a suggestion of my beta Dragonfan47. Let me know what you think about it! ;)

Mullkkkkkk: If they actually announced it over the PA, it would be hilarious, and Tony WOULD do it, just for fun.

Reply: I know right. Maybe Banner shouldn't be giving Tony any ideas…

demonicfate616 : Ooh! I can't wait to see how Jack talks to Fury!

-DF

Reply: Well here you go! And also, thanks for checking out my first story. I hope it will make this story easier to understand.

NoSugarForValdez : Sooo... There's a portal called Thor? ;)

I'm just messing with you. GO FORTH and BE AWESOME. Or, y'know, go fifth and win a free toaster. Whatever bloats your goat.

Reply: WAIT,WHAT?! Oh, you're just joking… (I went back to check and I realized that there was a misleading sentence)

Thanks for pointing that out, I'll avoid writing sentences like that in the future. And thanks for the encouragement! (now that you mentioned it, I do need a new toaster…LOL) Wish I had a goat to bloat though…

God of Spirits-Spirit Black : This is great! I cant wait for the next chapter!

Mabye I should make my own universe of something...mabye HTTYD with something else...Meh, ill think of-FROG! I WANNA CATCH IT!

I caught it. :3

Update and ill be back with Toady to review.

Toadys the frog. *wink*

Reply: Thanks! I can't wait for your next review! Do go ahead and write a universe, the reason why I wrote this was because not enough people were doing it (the only person I know who does this is SpawnX66.

Well, have fun with Toady!

Sparkle unicorn: Please update soon

Reply: Sorry for the late update. I'll do my best to update sooner next time, but you can't rush inspiration. But I hope that you enjoy this chapter :)

Manjuno : Great story! Like, really, it's amazing but I have a small question, this happens before 'rise of the guardians', Right?

Reply: Thanks! And I have been saying this several times now but I rather not spoil what happens in _The Guardia: Jack Frost._ So basically Rise of the Guardians won't happen. But don't worry, I do have a plan on integrating it into my series in a future instalment.

SpawnX66 : Cheerleader vigilante. Buffy reference? Will we be seeing the Slayer in future chapters?

Reply: OMG! I'm such a big fan. AHHHHHH! LOL

Well I actually had a cartoon in mind when I wrote this, but I'll look into it (unfortunately I haven't watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer yet. Malaysia don't have the best selection of movies on our TV channels and I don't have Netflix…)

P.S. please update _United They Stand_ soon. ;)

Guest: I like how this is going :)

If your gonna add some guest characters, I might have a good idea for you. Since Cap hasn't found the Phase Two tech yet, how about when he goes into storage and finds it, he also finds a Xenomorph! Like a living Xenomorph held in stasis which imprints on him.

Reply: Thanks! I'm so sorry, but when you posted this review, I had just finished writing this chapter. I really like your idea but I think that would be too many things for the Avengers to handle.

I am Groot

I am Groot?

Reply: I AM GROOT! LoL. I'm just going to assume that you are asking about Groot's involvement in this series. I do have a plan for the Guardians in a future instalment, but it will take a while.

Now that I've answered all your reviews, it's time for the sneak peek:

 **"** **Do we have a sniper?"**

 **"** **Yep, Agent Soladat Wrekk. Best sniper in all of SHIELD."**

Those of your who have read SpawnX66's story _United They Stand_ would know who Soladat Wrekk is. For those of you who don't know, she is an oc in that story that I'm borrowing, so check out that story for more info on Agent Wrekk AKA: Archangel.

Thanks for reading this chapter and stay tuned for the next!

SirEmperorKhan out.


	6. Chapter 4: Battlefields

**Battlefields**

 **Author's Note:**

SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER!

Me and my beta were having communication problems again and I totally forgot about this story. I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so many months.

As an apology I'll post two chapters at once. I've actually written the next chapter while I was having communication problems with my beta, so now you have two chapters!

There really isn't much else I have to say about this chapter, so once again, SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE CHAPTER. (I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT CAPS LOCK EXISTS WHEN WRITING THIS SO I WAS HOLDING DOWN SHIFT AND TRYING TO NAVIGATE MY KEYBOARD, LOL)

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Steve Rogers had his costume on and was already in the hanger just barely a minute after he was notified of the location of the Tesseract. He was to join a counter-terrorist STRIKE team and infiltrate the location where Loki's men kept the Tesseract.

The team was led by agent Rumlow, his team was said to be the best that SHIELD could offer. Black Widow and Mockingbird were also sent to help out.

He was currently led by the Mockingbird to the team's quinjet that would take them to their target. "We're taking jet 12 for this mission. The flight would take about an hour; during that time you will be helping us to form a plan of attack." Mockingbird informed the Captain as they walk pass several quinjets.

"I'll do my best, but I'm not sure that my tactics are still effective anymore." The Captain honestly replied.

"You'll do fine," The Mockingbird led the Captain to a quinjet with the number 12 printed unto its side. "Here's our ride.

The pair walked up a small ramp into the back of the jet where a small team of about 10 agents in black combat armor stood, including the Black Widow. One agent in particular walked forward to greet the pair. "Good evening Captain," the man greeted Steve before turning to greet the Mockingbird with a nod, "Agent Mockingbird. My name is Agent Brock Rumlow, commander of STRIKE team 12. It is an honor to work alongside legends such as you in this mission."

Rogers gave agent Rumlow a nod and replied, "The honor's all mine agent. I only hope that I can still help in such a different world." Rogers was honest when he said that he doubts his capabilities in this new world. He didn't have much time to learn about the new technologies so his experience and tactics are basically worthless. The only thing that he was sure he could provide was brute strength. But after seeing some of the latest technology in this world, the Captain was starting to question the usefulness of pure strength.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Captain." Agent Rumlow assured the World War II legend. "The only thing that changed were the toys, most people still have the same mind-set on the battlefield- carry the bigger stick. But you might want to change into something a little less…colorful."

The Captain looked down on his costume for a second before realizing that the agent was right. It is dark now so they would want to use that to their advantage. "Right. Do you have anything I can change into?"

"Coulson's got you covered." The Black Widow answered before throwing a duffle bag to Rogers. "He prepared a suit for everything except space."

At the questioning and amused looks she received, the Widow explained, "He had a big budget, but it wasn't infinite."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Director Nick Fury observed the control room that was in an organized chaos. Some people were managing the Helicarrier, while others were prepping Captain Roger's STRIKE team. There was a small group only consisting of a handful of individuals that were watching after Frost and Stark as they secure the factories. Coulson himself was managing several investigations on some of Loki's other activities.

The director of SHIELD noted that it was rare for so many people to be working in the control room at once. There were even more people in other parts of SHIELD doing an endless amount of work.

Fury quickly snapped himself out of his musing to address agent Coulson, who was walking over. The grave look on the agent's face made Fury assume the worst, "Is the council demanding to see me?"

"Worst," Coulson replied with a shake of his head. "Several SHIELD facilities have gone quiet since Loki stole the Tesseract. It seems that he attacked those bases and his brainwashing kept anyone from sounding the alarm."

 _Dang._ "Which of the facilities was attack?" Fury asked with concern.

"Recon is still on-going, but we know that they have stolen several Phase 2 weapons and have broken into the Vault."

Fury stared alarmed at agent Coulson with his one good eye. "How bad?"

"So far we know that only three suits and their wearers are missing: The Constrictor, Blizzard, and the Crimson Dynamo."

Fury swore under his breath before he came to a conclusion. "Three suits, three factories are attacked." Fury swore again before he began barking orders. "Warn Stark and Frost, and assemble a team to secure the third factory."

"Stark has contacted the War Machine to secure the third factory, our sources tells us that he would be arriving at the third factory in a few minutes." Coulson inform Director Fury.

"I never thought that I would say this, but I wish that you were here to tell me that the council demands my presence." Fury told his favorite agent as he rubbed his temples.

"Sir, the council has received news on the attacked facilities and requests your presence." Agent Maria Hill informed the Director, unaware of what Fury had just said.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Rogers had to admit, while the suit looked grim and depressing, it does look more…modern. The suit still retained his signature star and stripes (albeit to a lesser extent) but everything was a darker shade and the white looked much more like grey. Rogers seemed to think that it reflected the dreary situation that they were currently in.

"The warehouse has a water tower just outside. I think that the Hawkeye would be keeping an eye on things from there." Rumlow was standing in front of a map that was pinned to the wall as he addressed the rest of his team.

Usually they planned ahead of time, but Fury was worried that the Tesseract would be moved. And he was right to worry; the flight would take about an hour, so the team was forced to make a plan while they made their way over.

"We don't know if the Hawkeye would actually be there, he might be leading one of the assaults on Stark's factories." One of the agents spoke up.

"We just received news that three criminals have escaped from the Vault. It is likely that these three would be leading the attack on the three factories, which means that there is a very high possibility that Hawkeye would be guarding the Tesseract." The Black Widow explained.

"So it seems that the Hawkeye is our biggest obstacle." Rogers finally spoke up.

"Yes, sir." Rumlow respectfully answered.

"Do we have a sniper of our own?" Rogers knew that Hawkeye was the best sniper in SHIELD, but if they had someone of their own, maybe they could even the odds.

"Yes sir, agent Soladat Wrekk, best aim in all of SHIELD." Rumlow answered with a gesture to woman with curly brown hair and grey blue eyes.

"Honor to meet you Captain." Agent Wrekk stepped forward and shook the Captain's hand.

Rogers had heard that line spoken to him over a hundred times since he accepted Fury's mission. It was getting a little old, but Rogers didn't mind too much. When he was younger he used to dream of people saying that to him, so he is sort of living a dream. _Have to be careful what I wish for from now onwards._

"I thought Hawkeye was the best aim in SHELD?" Rogers inquired.

"Well, the Hawkeye isn't considered SHIELD anymore." Rumlow replied. A quick glance at an offended Mockingbird convinced the agent to add, "For now at least."

Rogers noted the little exchange but did not address it. _We need a plan and we need it now._ "So what is your range?" he asked agent Wrekk.

"If I can see it, I can shoot it." The sniper answered with pride.

Rogers returned his attention to the map after receiving the information he needed. _Maybe this won't be as hard as I first thought…_

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

"Tony!" Jack Frost calls over his communicator.

"Yeah?"

"Your security system sucks,"

"I know,"

Jack was currently flying over Stark's factory and was looking at a massive hole in the wall. "I'm going in," Jack reports as he lands in front of the factory.

The Wind was blowing hard at Jack's back, supporting the immortal in his mission. Jack was grateful for the Wind's support even though it can't do much. Through all the changes the world has undergone that Jack has seen and experience, the Wind has always been a constant friend. The Wind was always there for him to provide support, even as Jack walked into the factory, the Wind pushed in too.

The factory was dark, but Jack could make out the silhouettes of several large machines and robots that were built to build. The emergency lights were lit and provided a dim source of light which made the atmosphere seem that much more threatening.

Jack walked deeper into the factory with his wooden staff in hand and the Wind blowing from behind. He walked cautiously in a defensive posture that he has learned from past experiences. His staff was held like a weapon, which it was, and was trained an anything that looks suspicious in his eyes.

From the darkness emerged a low, mechanical laugh. "I threaten Stark's most precious invention, and he sends a boy. He must be unaware of the consequences of this thievery."

Jack looked around in the dark and called out, "I don't know who you are, but I'm pretty sure that I'm older than you. So why don't you show yourself and prove my theory that most people on earth are younger than me."

"Your methods amuse me. But if you insist," A large crimson red robot emerged from the darkness. The robot was about two times larger than Jack in every way except age and looked like a red Iron Man on steroids (with all that Jack has seen in his long life, steroid's for robots wouldn't be very surprising.)

"With such a shiny suit, I assume that you were probably made a few days ago and that makes me older than you." Jack told the robot with a smug grin, not at all intimidated by its size.

"You foolish boy, what you see is merely an armor, what lies inside however is a genius that far exceeds Tony Stark." The man in the suit boasts. "When you go running back to Stark half-dead, tell him that the Crimson Dynamo is coming for him next."

Jack's right eye twitch in annoyance at the man's pride before countering, "Before I go back and tell Tony that the Crimson Dynamo can be used for scrap metal, you need to have your head deflated."

"It seems that when I send you back you will have to pass the message to Stark by writing, for I will make sure that you will never talk again." The Crimson Dynamo roared as he fired a repulsor beam at the immortal.

Jack dodged the beam and fired a blast of freezing air at Dynamo. "Just curious, have you solved the icing problem?"

Dynamo didn't have time to answer because by the time he finish his question, Jack had already frozen the suit into an ice sculpture.

Jack stood back and marveled at his masterpiece for a second before turning to walk away. After taking a few steps, Jack heard a mechanical whirring and the sound of cracking. By the time he turned to investigate, Jack saw that the Crimson Dynamo was glowing red with heat.

"As a matter of fact I have."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

After the capabilities of his superior security system was questioned by a certain young brat, Stark landed in front of a factory located in Seattle, right in front of a giant hole that bore into the Stark Industries factory. "JARVIS, remind me to look into improving my security system."

"Yes sir." Tony's faithful robotic butler replied.

Tony looked around the factory dismayed to see some of his own designs in pieces. Strangely enough, the pieces looked like they were cut perfectly clean. _Whoever thrashed my factory really went through a lot of effort to cut things neatly._

"Sir, there is a large energy signature right behind you." Stark's trusty butler warned.

"What the-" was all Stark could get out before an energy whip wrapped itself around his suit and sent the Iron Man flying (involuntarily) into a wall.

Turning around, Tony saw a robotic armor with two electrical whips hanging from its hands. The suit wasn't as bulky as the Whiplash, but was designed similarly. "Well someone's been losing some weight."

The man in the armor emitted a serpentine yet metallic laugh, "I'm afraid you are mistaken Mr. Stark. I don't believe that we have been acquainted before. I am not Whiplash, I am the Constrictor! But I understand the confusion; after all, SHIELD built this suit using designs from Mr. Vanko."

"Dammit, I bought the rights to that suit," Stark commented dryly before addressing JARVIS, "JARVIS, contact my lawyer and let him know I'm suing a secret government organization for copyright issues."

Before Toney's robotic butler can reply, the Constrictor swung the whip into the Iron Man and sent him flying again. "You really need to focus on what's important Mr. Stark. Your attitude will be your downfall."

The second he finished his sentence, the Constrictor found himself blasted away by the Iron Man's repulsor rays. "Your inability to create an original suit will be your downfall."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Clint had to admit, the stars in the sky were beautiful. It should be a crime to pollute the sky in the city and block the beauty of the universe. _Another reason why man cannot be trusted with true freedom._

The Hawkeye was standing atop of an old SHIELD warehouse in the countryside. Not many people drive through these parts, but those that do usually assumes this building was a factory that processes the produce of some local farms.

There is a forest just behind the warehouse which kind of ruins the feel of a country; but nevertheless, the location was still beautiful.

The Hawkeye returned his attention to the sky and noticed that there was a silhouette in the sky that is blocking some of the stars, and that silhouette was shaped suspiciously similar to a quinjet.

Clint raised his bow and arrow and took aim of the quinjet. While he could easily shoot something that was further away, a usual bow and arrow would be incapable of reaching a target that far away, which is why his bow and arrow were fitted with some of the world's latest technology. _I bet that I can take out their left wing._

Meanwhile in the jet, Captain America heard a soft _thud_ sound from the left wing. "What's that sound?"

A loud explosion rocked the jet shortly after the Captain asked his question. Within seconds, the jet was spiraling out of control.

"Everybody grab a parachute we're jumping!" Agent Rumlow begin barking orders to his team, "Pilots! Leave the jet, we're jumping!"

The Black Widow punched a button to open the door of the jet and shouted more orders "Don't open your parachute until you're near the ground or the Hawkeye would pick you off!"

Widow barely finished her orders when the team began leaping off the jet with their parachutes. Steve made sure the pilots had their parachutes and brought up the rear with the Black Widow.

Steve, being the last person to jump, was above the rest of the team and kept an eye on everybody. He wasn't their commander, but he can't help but feel responsible if any of his teammates died on their first mission together. Besides, his shield would protect him from most of Hawkeyes arrows.

Steve noticed that one of the agents had opened his parachute too early and an arrow set the parachute ablaze. The captain immediately dived for the falling agent who was now spinning out of control.

He reached the agent in seconds and grabbed one of his hands to stop him from spinning. When he grabbed the agent's arm, Steve found himself turning a bit, but he turned his body in the opposite direction and stooped the both of them from spinning.

Looking down, Steve saw that the ground was not as far as he had thought, so he grabbed the agent with one of his arm and wrapped his legs around the agent's waist and opened his parachute.

When he was just about half a meter above the ground, the Captain dropped the agent and landed safely. The Captain noticed that the agent lay motionless and quickly checked his pulse.

 _He's just unconscious._ Steve concluded with a sigh of relief.

Just then, he noticed that the rest of the team had landed around him. The Captain stood up and looked around at his surroundings and realized that they had landed in the forest behind the warehouse.

"They would be sending a search team for us; we can use our terrain as an advantage." Agent Rumlow quickly begin taking charge of the situation. "Captain, you think you can hide him until he wakes up." Rumlow turned to the Captain and gestured at the unconscious agent.

"Yeah, sure."

"The rest of us would plan an ambush."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

A large number of mercenaries were sent into the forest to find and kill the survivors of the crash. They decided to split into several groups to cover a larger distance.

They knew that they will probably get ambushed, but they had confidence that they could easily turn it against their attackers; after all, they were professionals…

Without knowing what hit him, a mercenary went down, which caused the rest of the group to panic and gave agent Wrekk the upper hand as she picked them off one by one. "This is too easy."

One of the mercenary leapt into a bush in and attempt to hide, but the sniper noticed him and sent a bullet into the bush.

She had taken out more than half of the division before the mercenaries came to their senses and begin hiding behind trees.

Knowing that her usual bullets won't be able to pierce through the trees, she loaded her sniper rifle with a sharper and stronger bullet. Then she pulled out an attachment from one of her pouch and fixed it onto the muzzle of her gun. The attachment would spin the bullet at such high velocity that the bullet would simply drill through the tree with the armor-piercing bullet and hit her target. _Hawkeye isn't the only one with all the cool toys._

Admittedly she didn't have nearly as many types of bullets as Hawkeye has arrows, but she didn't mind. The only thing that still irked her was the attachments, but years of training has made it a second nature.

As agent Wrekk was picking off a group of mercenaries, Rumlow and some of his tem were engaged in a gunfight with another division of mercenaries.

Rumlow shot a few mercenaries with his assault rifle from his position in a bush. He heard a mercenary sneaking up on him so he held his gun by its muzzle and swung the rifle into the head of his attacker. Quickly, he shot the downed mercenary with his rifle so that he won't cause any more trouble in the future.

Taking a look around, agent Rumlow noticed that the mercenaries had surrendered and were surrounded by the STRIKE team.

"What to do with them, sir?" An agent asked while gesturing with his guns at the mercenaries.

Rumlow didn't need to think much and answered, "Take them out, I don't want to have to deal with them, and neither does the government. Do it quickly so that we can attack another team."

The agent nodded and fulfilled his superior's order.

Not too far away, Captain America threw his shield and struck several mercenaries with it. The shield came flying back, and the Captain used his free hand to punch and enemy in the face before grabbing the shield and blocking the gunfire of the four remaining mercenaries.

Rogers charged at them with his shield raised to protect him from their bullets. He charged right into one mercenary and smashed him into a tree behind him before turning and once again threw his shield. The shield hit one of the mercenary and ricocheted into the other and back into the hands of the Captain.

"Had a good time getting to know you guys," The Captain commented to no one in particular before making his way to their rendezvous point "If you boys don't mind I'll just be excusing myself."

 _Boys…_ The word tasted foreign on Steve's tongue. He was technically old enough to use it…

 _I'm never using that word again._

Meanwhile, the Mockingbird and Black Widow were not too far away, taking on an entire division by themselves.

The Mockingbird smashed a mercenary in the head using one of her baton and sent a roundhouse kick to the man's stomach. Turning she noticed three mercenaries had their guns trained on her, so she quickly stuck her two batons together to make a Bo staff and charged at them. The mercenaries panicked and tried to shoot the charging agent, but in their clumsy, panicked state, they couldn't hit her.

The Mockingbird stuck one end of her Bo-staff into the ground and used it as a vault. As she came down she sent a flying kick into a mercenary.

She quickly separated the staff into the batons and held a button down on both of them which sent electric discharges to their tips.

She stabbed one of the Taser-baton into one of the mercenary and hit the other mercenary with her second baton. After pulling the Taser-baton away from the unconscious mercenary, she brought down both batons down on the last mercenary's shoulders and shocked him till he was unconscious.

Just a few feet away, the Black Widow was taking on several mercenaries by herself.

She shot several mercenaries with a pair of handgun as she ran behind a tree for cover. The mercenaries returned fire but hit nothing but wood.

Knowing that she would not be able to throw more attacks while under such heavy gunfire, Natasha skillfully climbed to the top of the tree with the help of a grappling hook from her bracelet, the Widow Bite.

From the top of the tree, she jumped behind a mercenary and kicked his legs out from underneath him. As she stood up she fired an electric charge from her Widow Bite at a nearby mercenary and kicked the third in the face, making him drop his gun.

The last mercenary recovered from the kick, he pulled a knife from his pocket and let out a war cry before charging at Widow. The agent gracefully dodged the charging mercenary and kicked him in the back, further aggravating the man. He turned around and adopted a fighting stance. Natasha, however, was not in a mood for a fistfight and fired at him with a gun.

When she turned around, Natasha found herself face to face with her partner, the Mockingbird. "How are things going?" Natasha asked conversationally with a nod.

"Pretty good, actually."

"Good, that's good…"

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Agent Maria Hill noted that Director Fury has returned from his meeting with the World Security council. She also noted that he did not look happy. _No, scratch that, he's fury-ous._

The agent hid her smile at her own stupid pun with a professional poker-face when she walked over to the Director. "How was the meeting?"

"Bad."

 _Okay…_ "What did the Council say?"

"Nothing that we won't pretend we didn't hear because of crappy signal. It is best no one else know to keep up the act." The Director said with a completely straight and grim face that told Agent Hill that he was serious.

"I don't think they will fall for that."

"Then they can screw themselves. Where's Dr. Banner?"

Agent Hill was kind of shock at the sudden question but she quickly recovered and answered, "In the lab. Why?"

Before Fury could answer, an explosion rocked the Helicarrier. "We're attacked!" and agent screamed from one of the computers below. "Two quinjets loaded with armed men. They're landing."

"Where did the explosion come from?" Fury demanded as he rushed to his panels of monitors.

"It's from the lab sir." The agent called back.

" #$%!"

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

"Come out, come out wherever you are, little boy."

Jack decided to continue doing what he does best: not listen to orders.

He duck behind a machine and took a peek at the hulking red man in a suit walking looking behind a machine.

Jack wasn't hiding because he was scared or anything, it's just that he knew that just freezing the Crimson Dynamo won't work. But that didn't mean that he did not have a plan, he was just waiting for the right moment.

Dynamo gave up searching and walked into a clearing, giving Jack an opportunity to execute his plan. Silently, he climbed a machine near the robot man with the help of the Wind.

"I'll give you one last chance to show yourself kid! If I don't see you when I count to ten, I'll blast everything I see!" The Crimson Dynamo roared.

"I'm right here!"

When the Dynamo looked up, his helmet was met with a huge block of ice. Jack froze the tip of his staff and turned it into a club and hit the Dynamo hard enough to make the armored man stumble.

Quickly, Jack froze the floor behind the Dynamo and the criminal tripped in the ice. Without wasting any time, Jack created several huge icicles above the Crimson Dynamo and dropped them on the hands, legs and shoulders of the Dynamo, pinning him.

The man inside the armor cried in shock as his suit begins malfunctioning. Jack knew that he wasn't in any real danger and neither was he injured, so he walked casually to the fallen criminal.

Jack has seen enough people to estimate their size, he carefully aimed the icicles to hit parts of the suit that the man in control couldn't have had a body part in. Except for the shoulders which Jack dropped smaller icicles to damage the suit.

Jack stood right beside the armor and leaned on his staff, "Guess I'll be telling Stark that the Crimson Dynamo is scrap metal now."

The man inside the armor let out a muffled scream of frustration. It seemed that his speaker was damaged. _Huh,_

Jack turned and contacted Tony with his communicator, "Hey Tony, I've stopped the attack, what now?"

"Now's not a good time." The Billionaire playboy philanthropist answered, "I'm a little busy now."

Jack could've sworn that he heard an explosion in the background. "Okay, but I can't just leave the arc reactor here, right?"

"I already had JARVIS implement a safety protocol; the arc reactors have been moved to Stark Tower."

"You what!? I came all the way here for nothing?" Jack nearly screamed into the communicator. In all that time he took to take out Dynamo he could have…. _I could have… err, stabilized my emotional state?_

"No, not for nothing, you took out a…a… who did you take out?"

"Crimson Dynamo,"

"You took out a Crimson Dynamo. That sounds like time well spent. Besides, you needed to get all of that Loki out of your system."

"My what-"Jack started but was cut off by another explosion on Tony's side, but this one sounded nearer.

"Gotta go, bye!" Tony quickly said before cutting off the conversation.

Jack sighed and was about to turn away when he received a transmission from Agent Hill. "Jack Frost speaking, how may I help you?"

"Get here right now! The Helicarrier is under attack!" Jack felt like his heart nearly stopped. _Loki!_

"I'm coming over right now."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Tony had just finished his conversation with his new friend, Jack Frost, when he received another transmission. "Someone better be dying."

"Stark, get your ass back here right now, we're under attack!" Tony could hear Fury bark some unintelligible orders to someone in the background right after that.

"Uh, yeah, no. You see I'm settling some business with a Mr. Constrictor, do you mind calling back later?"

"Stark, this is serious, secure the arc reactor and get here as soon as possible!" And with that, Fury, not in the mood to hear any more of Stark's quips killed the signal.

"Rude…" Tony mumbled under his breath before turning his attention back to the Constrictor, from whom he was dodging a pair of electrical whips from. "Hey, err, you mind if we cut this little skirmish short?" Stark requested as he gestured to a ruined factory behind him, "Because I really need to be somewhere else."

"Smartest thing that came out of your mouth!" The Constrictor shouted as he wrapped his whips around a large machine and threw it at the Iron Man.

Tony simply flew higher to dodge the machine and then landed in front of the Constrictor "Good," And then he launched a powerful blast from his chest which sent the Constrictor flying into a wall behind him and damaging the suit. "Been nice knowing you."

And with that, the Iron Man took off in the direction of the Helicarrier.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Once, again, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER. I'M SO SORRY!

Like I said earlier, I've already finished the next chapter so that should be up by the time yu are reading this.

Also, during the long period of silence, there have been many superhero movie trailers released and the Deadpool movie is still in cinemas, so I'll like to know, which superhero movie you are most looking forward too.

For me it is Captain America: Civil War, because that will open up so many new doors for me. I'll have a new plotline to play with in my fanfictions, so stay tuned for that.

Now, to reply your reviews:

Darck Ben: Great chapter. Details for my oc is his name is Ben Rogers his 6ft1 pale skin, red hair. He has powers like scarlet witch he's a smart ass with a good heart age 29 he's a anti-hero from hell's kitchen. He's an inhuman.

He was an only child who grew up on the streets. His love interest is Skye from Agents of SHIELD. His favorite superhero is the Hulk.

Reply: Hey Dark. Thanks for the compliment. I'll take your character into consideration, I can think of a few ways to use him. He'll most likely be in the next story in this series.

DearlyFictitious: Hello!

Yes I did check out your first story and it was very interesting; I can't help but favor that version over the original! One of my main problems in these crossovers is Jack being a bit emotional over his 'loneliness' (who's to say he didn't have friends/associates during those 300yrs? I think he was referring to the Moon's silence for all that time instead of being alone...do you think it's a purly fanon idea?) and the fact that people can't see him unless they believe (it really slows down the story!)

Your version, however, eliminates all that overused drama and gets straight to the point, Jack has a backbone, there's a mysterious past, and he's retained some of his charismatic snark...I love it!

The interrogation with Loki though; maybe it was because Loki verbally barbed him early into their conversation, but I thought perhaps Jack could've come out of that with a bit more info/insight? Or maybe he was conflicted because they are old friends?

I suppose I might just be assuming that with age comes maturity and stoicism, but let's face it...this is Jack Frost we're talking about XD

Thanks for the update :)

Love&hugs from me! DF

Reply: Thanks DearlyFictitious. I don't think Jack would that lonely wince he often interacts with kids and maybe he even made friends with other spirits, who knows? The movie didn't do a lot of world building when it came to other spirits, although it was implied that there were several other spirits that were not Guardians.

My version of Jack is more of a social guy. He's perceptive and understanding while still being able to be witty and fun.

As for the interrogation, in my mind, I imagined Jack being shocked by Loki's outburst. He heard a brief summary of events of what happened on Asgard from Thor, so he was caught up in his thoughts of what happened in Asgard throughout the conversation, so he was hindered by that.

Thanks again for the compliment.

YokaiAngel: *giggles* awesome update~ can't wait to see what you write next~

(Will Jack demonstrate his abilities to the Avengers?)

Reply: So sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter YokaiAngel. I'm really sorry.

Jack kinda did demonstrate some of his abilities to the Avengers in their first run in. So I guess that counts? Unfortunately, no one other than Dynamo was around to see Jack's amazing skills (or was there? Dun, dun, dun!).

Chiara Dello: I love it! This is so great! But shouldn't Thor be more than two thousand years old since he is one of the most popular gods of Norse mythology, so Vikings, who lived years B.C.? So Jack is even older than Thor, so he's at least two thousand and a bunch of hundreds years old

I know, I am a complicated person

Anyway, update soon another awesome chapter!

Reply: Thanks Chiara! I guess so, but then funny thing is that during the time of Vikings, Odin fought the Jotuns. At that time, Thor wasn't born yet, so that means that the Vikings couldn't have possibly known about Thor…

I'm pretty complicated too.

Neobendium: :) funny story. I love the character interaction! :D Can you put a Tony, Jack, and (if you add him) Hiccup snark-off? That would be funny! XD

Reply: Thanks Neobendium! I tend to put a lot of thought into the characters because I believe that they are the most important part of a story. I do plan to add Hiccup in the future, so I guess you'll have to wait a while for your snark-off.

THE TATTOO ARTIST: I haven't enjoyed a story this much in a while...I love it...

Reply: Thanks TATTOO ARTIST! I really hope that you will continue to enjoy this story!

(BTW, I like your profile picture. Did you draw it yourself?)

That's all! Thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter!

No sneak peek necessary, but I'll throw one in anyway:

" **Once again brother, I win. As the mortals say, checkmate."**

That's all! Thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter! (


	7. Chapter 5: Disassembled

**Disassembled**

 **Author's Note:**

Now for the second chapter I've posted!

For those of you who didn't notice, I published two chapters at once, and this is the second one.

I have to admit, I didn't do as good a job for this chapter, but I really don't know how to fix it. But I still hope you enjoy this chapter.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Captain Rogers and the rest of STRIKE team 12 were hiding in the bushes at the edge of the forest, spying on the warehouse. Agent Rumlow was wearing an infrared binocular to better gauge the warehouse's defenses.

"Our only major problem would be the Hawkeye." Rumlow stated as he made sure that there were not anymore threats. "He'll pick us all off before we can even get close."

"We'll need some sort of a distraction to keep his attention away from us," Agent Wrekk said.

"That's suicide," the Mockingbird cut in. "He'll most likely kill whoever we send to distract him."

"I'll distract him." Steve announced. "I can hold him off until you guys get inside." The Captain explained as he lifted his shield to prove his point.

The Black Widow shook her head. "The shield won't protect you from his trick arrows. His arrows can do pretty much anything. Hell, I wouldn't be surprise if he has an arrow that can recite Shakespeare."

"Still, I stand a better chance of survival than most of you." The Captain insisted. "I'll attack from this side, the rest of you guys go around and attack from the front."

"Agent Romanoff and I will take out Hawkeye." The Mockingbird volunteered. "The rest of you, infiltrate the warehouse and secure the Tesseract."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and quickly moved into position.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Clint Barton wasn't an idiot. He was one of SHIELD's greatest agent and assassin, and he didn't get there by luck.

The forest was too quiet after a brief skirmish. Someone must have won, and since he can't hear the bragging of the victorious mercenaries, he concluded that the STRIKE team took out the mercenaries.

He knew they were up to something, and he was ready for anything they threw at him.

Just then, he noticed a single figure sneaking towards the base. _Captain America._ He scanned the surroundings to make sure that there wasn't anyone else around. _He can't be the sole survivor, something's fishy._

Nevertheless, he drew a normal arrow and took aim. He wanted to test the Captain; after all, he was a legend. _A dead legend_. Clint corrected himself.

He released the arrow, which flew towards the Captain at high speed. The Captain noticed the arrow and blocked it with his shield. The arrow hit the shield and fell harmlessly to the floor, doing little to stop the Captain's advance.

Captain America gave up sneaking and dashed towards the warehouse with his shield raised to protect himself. Several guards that stayed behind noticed the Captain and fired at him, but the bullets deflected off of the shield and went flying everywhere.

"Idiots!" Clint cursed as he fell onto his stomach to avoid the bullets. "Cease fire!" He shouted, but the mercenaries didn't hear him. " #$%!"

Steve, meanwhile, was using the bullets to his advantage. He angled the shield so that a bullet would deflect and hit a soldier. Although the shot wasn't very accurate, it did hit the man's arm.

The rest of the mercenaries realized what was happening and stopped their assault. Instead they ducked behind boxes and other large items and tried to outmaneuver the Captain.

Steve quickly figured out what they were doing and ducked behind a large crate. He sneaked around the crate and saw two guards hiding behind a several barrels.

The guards had not noticed the Captain and were trying to find him in an opposite direction. Steve ran and kicked one of the barrels, hitting one of the guards with it. Then he smashed his shield into the face of the other guard, knocking him out.

Steve duck behind another set of barrels, narrowly avoiding the bullets of another mercenary who was hiding behind a crate. Two other soldiers appeared at the other side of the barrels, guns trained on the Captain

Steve grabbed the barrel of one of the guns and pushed the gun into the mercenary's stomach. He then kick the legs of the mercenary and pulled the strap of the gun off him. He swung the stock of the gun at the other mercenary and knocked him out.

Before he could charge another group of mercenaries, an arrow struck the barrel Steve was hiding behind and exploded, sending the Captain flying through several wooden boxes.

The Captain quickly grabbed his shield to protect himself from the onslaught of bullets from the remaining mercenaries. _Come on guys, hurry up._

Meanwhile, at the other side of the warehouse, the Mockingbird and Black Widow shot a grappling hook up the roof to help them climb. Agent Rumlow and the rest of STRIKE team 12 were there too.

"Agent Wrekk, get on top of the roof and help the Captain," Rumlow ordered, "He seems to be having a little problem there with all those mercenaries."

The sniper nodded and pulled out her own grappling hook and shot the edge of the roof.

"Good luck!" She called to the rest of the team as she shot up to the roof.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Wolverine swiped his adamantium claws at the Hulk, but the green giant dodged the claws and punched Wolverine into a stack of crates. _Why am I the one that's always getting beat up?_

The Hulk continued his rampage unopposed while Logan let his broken ribs heal themselves. The Wolverine tried to lift his arm only to found that one of them was dislocated, so, with all the strength that he could summon in this state, he popped his arm right back.

 _Where the hell is Thor?_ Wolverine thought to himself as he got up. The Hulk had his back turned against the Wolverine while he threw a jet into the closest group of humans.

Taking the opportunity Logan ran and jumped onto the back of the Hulk and tried to hold him down. "I don't wanna hurt ya Banner, but yer making it difficult for me to not slice you up!"

The Hulk roared in anger and tried to throw the Wolverine off of him, but Logan held on tight using his enhanced strength. Finally the Hulk managed to grab Logan's foot and threw him at a wall.

Logan managed to summersault and kick the wall with his leg, sending flying back towards the Hulk. Logan didn't want to stab Banner with his claws, so instead he just punched the Hulk as he flew back towards him. His adamantium-laced bones gave the punch some extra power.

The Hulk stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered from the hit. With another roar he prepared to pummel the Wolverine into a pulp, but was sent flying by a smash from Thor's Mjolnir.

"Stand down Banner, we do not wish to harm you!" Thor warned as he raised his hammer.

"Been there, done that, he ain't gonna listen to ya." The Wolverine growled as he joined walked over to Thor. "Where the hell have ya been?"

"I came as soon as I heard that Banner has transformed." Thor replied as he looked around at the damage the Hulk created.

Wolverine was about to reply when he was smashed by a piece of metal. The Hulk charged at Thor and smashed him into a wall.

Thor got up quickly and threw his hammer at the Hulk and smashed him in the face. Thor recalled Mjolnir with his outstretched hand, but before his hammer returned, the Hulk punched him back into the wall. He then proceeded to punch him over and over.

The Wolverine, who was healing in the corner, came to the rescue by slashing the Hulk in his back, drawing blood from the beast.

"Alright, yer going too far this time," The Wolverine roared at the Hulk.

The monster however, began to grow angrier and bigger as a result of the Wolverine's attack. " #$%"

The Wolverine then found himself smashed through a stack of crates. As the Hulk walked angrily over to the Wolverine, Thor stumbled to is feet. His nose was bleeding, which was an amazing feat for a mortal.

Just as Hulk was about to reach the Wolverine, a wall of ice formed between the Hulk and his target. The Hulk turned in anger at the source of the ice, which was Jack Frost.

"Can't leave anybody alone, can I?" Jack grumbled as he froze the Hulk's feet to the floor. "Banner, I don't want to hurt you-

"Shut up, and hit him already, he ain't gonna listen." The Wolverine shouted at Jack.

Jack sighed, he didn't think it would work, but it was worth a shot. "I hope you won't remember what happened to you when you transform," Jack mumbled as he froze the tip of his staff, turning into a club, and smashing the Hulk in the face so hard that the Hulk broke free of the ice and went flying into another room.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Jack asked mockingly as he turned back to Thor and Wolverine who were standing behind him.

Before anyone could say anything else, the Hulk burst back into the room, bigger and angrier than ever. The trio stared at the Hulk, who was still getting angrier and bigger.

"Uh, oh" Jack stared wide eyed as the huge Hulk charged at the three heroes.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

The Mockingbird and Black Widow sneaked up on the Hawkeye as he was focused on taking out the Captain. The Mockingbird knew that Clint will have some suspicion about the rest of the team, but she was confident that the two of them could ambush him.

The Hawkeye suddenly turned around and shot a smoke arrow between the two agents, blinding them temporarily.

 _Or not._ The Mockingbird pulled out both of her batons and switched on the Tasers on them. The smoke was thick and prevented her from even seeing where Natasha was.

Suddenly, she was hit in the face by Hawkeye's bow, which put her off balance. Then A punch connected with her stomach, which made her double over. She was knocked off her feet by another hit to her head by the bow.

Looking up, she could see the silhouette of Clint standing over her with his bow and arrow aimed at her.

"Don't do this Clint."

The Hawkeye didn't reply, but instead he pulled the arrow back and prepared to shoot her, only to be stopped by a gun whip to his face.

Natasha followed up with a kick to his stomach, but was blocked by Hawkeyes bow. She tried a roundhouse kick to his side, but her kick was blocked again.

Hawkeye grabbed her foot and pulled at it. He sent a punch to her face while she was off balanced, but she blocked his attack.

The Black Widow took some steps back and powered up her Widow Bite bracelets. Clint noticed her switch on her bracelets and immediately fired an arrow at her. He could not risk getting shock by the Widow's Bite, it was a deadly weapon.

The Black Widow fired an electric charge from her Widow Bite at the arrow, making it explode in mid-air. She immediately charged at the archer, to find that he was aiming another arrow at her. She kicked the hand holding the bow, making him fire into the sky, then proceeded to send a series of punches and kicks at him.

Clint blocked some of them, but was hit by others. Finally, he pulled an arrow out of his quiver and deployed an electrical discharge mechanism at the tip. He managed to bring tne arrow down on Natasha's shoulder, which shocked her unconscious.

Before he could do anything further, he was hit at the back of his head with the butt of Agent Wrekk's sniper rifle. "I would have shot you, but pretty much everyone at SHIELD would kill me."

The moment she finished her sentence, Agent Wrekk was swept of her feet by Hawkeye. "You should've taken the shot."

Before he could do anything, The Mockingbird appeared behind him and brought down both of her Taser batons down on his shoulder.

When she pulled away her batons, Hawkeye fell to the floor, still convulsing from the shock.

The Mockingbird reached down and pulled Agent Wrekk to her feet while watching Hawkeye in suspicion.

"Thanks" Agent Wrekk said. "Where's Agent Romanoff?"

The Black Widow, who had just recovered from her shock, walked over and stood over Hawkeye. "Karma's a pain in the neck, isn't she?"

"Please don't tell Laura what I did to him." The Mockingbird requested as she joined Black Widow standing over Clint.

"I don't know," Natasha started, "Do I get your share of cookies next time we visit?"

"I thought you're on diet."

"I'll make an exception."

"You'll have to do more work out when you get back."

"It'll be worth it."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

"Sir, we've lost two engines already!"

"The hanger is off limits. The Hulk's tearing the place apart."

"We need to land now!"

Fury looked around at the chaos that Loki has created singlehandedly. _If this is how all galactic wars are fought, then we're screwed._

"Focus all manpower on the remaining engines, including Wolverine, let Thor and Frost deal with the Hulk." Fury ordered. "I want us on the water right now!"

Agent Hill nodded and was ready to join the men guarding the remaining engines when someone threw a grenade.

"Grenade!" She shouted and leapt behind a computer.

Just as the grenade exploded and Agent Hill was about to look for Nick Fury, a torrent of gunfire killed all of their guards.

Agent Hill ducked behind the computer and begin trading bullets with the mercenaries that attacked them.

Fury meanwhile was also shooting at the mercenaries from behind a computer after jumping off the platform. "How many of them are there?" Fury asked over the radio.

"About five," was the reply he receives from Agent Hill. "Maybe less." She added after shooting one of them.

"Hold fire, we need a better look at them."

Agent Hill complied and quickly checked how many bullets she has left. "I only have two shots. Do you have ammo?"

"Only one shot here." Fury whispered through the radio as he observed their attackers.

Four mercenaries entered the control room. One went up on the platform. Two went left, where Agent Hill was and the last one went right.

 _The one on the platform would be keeping a closer eye on the lone mercenary on the right._ Fury thought to himself. "I have eyes on four of them, are there more?"

"Negative, I see only four of them, two are coming for me, one is on the platform the last is on the right." Agent Hill whispered back. "How should we proceed?"

"Only use your bullets if absolutely necessary, we need to conserve our ammo." Fury replied as he pulled out a pocket knife.

Agent Hill meanwhile found a sharp shrapnel from one of the destroyed computer which was somewhat shaped like an axe. _Thank heavens for axe training in SHIELD Academy._

"We'll attack at once," Fury whispered over the communicator. "Ready," He watched as one of the mercenary approached Agent Hill while also keeping an eye out for the man on the platform, who was standing at the edge. "Now!"

Agent Hill leapt from behind the computer and brought the shrapnel down on the closest mercenary's right shoulder. Then she pulled out her gun and fired a shot at the second mercenary's head.

She pulled the shrapnel out of the injured mercenary's shoulder and struck again at his neck, killing him.

Fury meanwhile, had pulled the leg of the mercenary on the platform and stuck the knife in his chest. He quickly grabbed the dead mercenary's gun and fired at the last mercenary before he could fire back.

Breathing heavily, Agent Hill walked over to the Director of SHIELD. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Before more could be said, another mercenary entered the room and shot Fury.

"No!" Agent Hill spent her last bullet taking out the fifth mercenary and ran to the side of her boss, who took a bullet to the arm.

"Damn, Loki's men have bad shots." Fury muttered under his breath.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Wolverine was lying in the middle of an empty room when the order came for him to guard the remaining engines. He had been thrown into the room by Hulk mid-fight and was waiting for his healing factor to fiz whatever was broken again.

He picked himself up and replied through his radio, which miraculously survived the fight. "No can do Sir, the Hulk's tearing this place apart."

"Thor and Jack Frost are doing a good job at containing him. We need you at the engines, if one more of them go down, we're all dead." An officer replied through the radio.

"Fine," Wolverine growled at ran out the door in the direction of one of the remaining engines.

Meanwhile, Tony had just reached the Helicarrier in his Iron Man armor. "That looks like one heck of a party, mind if I join?"

"Mr. Stark, we need you to repair the damaged engines immediately." An agent ordered over the radio towards the Iron Man. "If we take another hit the Helicarrier will crash.

"Right, just another day as Iron Man," Tony sighed, "Alright JARVIS, which engine can I fix the fastest?"

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Steve punched a mercenary in the face and bashed the shield into his chest, sending the man flying backwards into another mercenary.

He used the shield to black the gunfire of another soldier and charged towards him.

When the soldier saw the Captain approaching he quickly got up and ran away from him. The Captain threw his shield at the solider and ducked behind a crate.

The shield hit the soldier and curved around a crate, knocking out a soldier that was hiding behind it. The shield curved back towards the Captain, who grabbed the shield and was about the charge at the last few mercenaries, when they were all suddenly shot.

The Captain looked for where his source of help came from in surprise. His eyes landed on the roof of the warehouse where Agent Wrekk was taking out several other mercenaries that were not within the Captain's line of sight.

"Thanks for the help," The Captain spoke over the radio.

"No problem," The sniper replied.

"How's things like inside?" The Captain asked Agent Rumlow.

"We're trying to find the Tesseract, but the gamma tracker is going crazy, the entire place seem to be filled with radioactive substances." Agent Rumlow replied.

He and the rest of the agents were checking every room that they come across as they sweep the warehouse. "There isn't anyone around though-

"Sir, we've found the source of the gamma radiation." An agent called.

"The Tesseract?"

"No a machine that emits a gamma signature similar to the Tesseract,"

"Well, #$%."

"What's wrong Agent Rumlow?" The Captain asked.

"It's a trick, the Tesseract isn't here."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

"We need a plan to contain him." Jack declared as he dodged a piece of metal that the Hulk threw at him. "Any ideas?"

"He cannot remain on this craft for long," Thor replied as he smashed another piece of metal away with Mjolnir. "or he may damage it beyond the point of repair."

"Thor is right." Fury called over the earpiece of Jack and Thor, "We're hanging by a thin thread here. Either you calm him down-

"Which would be impossible at this point," Jack commented as he created a wall of ice to protect himself and Thor.

"or you get him of the Helicarrier. I'm sure he'll survive the fall as long as he doesn't find his inner peace midair." Fury finished.

"It's settled then." Jack said just as the wall of ice was shattered by a green fist. "Now I **really** hope that he can't remember a thing when he turns back into Bruce."

The Hulk grabbed a large shard of ice and threw it at Thor, who smashed it with Mjolnir, only to be punched by the rage monster.

Jack fired an ice beam on the Hulk's back and was rewarded with a slap from a giant green hand.

"We have his attention," Jack groaned as he picked himself up from the ground, "now what?"

"You guys just need to get him up two levels and then you'd be on the runway." Fury instructed, "Then you can get him to walk the plank."

"Wow, you're sounding more like a pirate now." Jack commented with a grin. "That explains the eye patch."

"Shut up and get him off the Helicarrier!"

Meanwhile, Thor was wrestling with the Hulk, smashing whatever was left of the room in the process.

"Now, how are we supposed to get you up the stairs?" Jack asked himself as he watched the wrestling match with amusement.

Finally, he Hulk threw Thor through the ceiling and onto the next floor. "That'll do."

Jack fired another beam of ice at the Hulk's face the moment the rage troll's eyes were set on the immortal. Immediately after the attack, Jack flew up through the hole that Thor created with the help of the Hulk.

The Hulk jumped through the ceiling into the next floor, breaking the ice off his face in the process.

Jack landed and held out his staff, ready to fire away at the moment's notice. Thor, with Mjolnir in hand, walked over to join Jack. The duo stood ready to face the beast once again.

"A dozen enemy soldiers are headed for Loki's cell!" Fury announced through the earpiece. "Our hands are tied with the attacks on the engines. One of you need to go there and secure our prisoner."

Thor and Jack hesitated for a moment, but the Hulk wasn't waiting for them and threw a piece of something at them.

Jack blocked the unidentified flying object with another wall of ice, buying the pair some time.

"You go," Jack told his old friend, 'Loki's your brother."

Thor, however, wasn't as sure as his brother-in-arms. He hesitantly glanced at the ice wall that separated them from the giant, green rage troll.

"Go!" Jack ordered Thor, "I can handle this. I just need him to break the ceiling once more."

Thor nodded at Jack, "Alright, good luck, my friend."

Jack returned the nod and before he could say anything, the wall broke and the Hulk charge at him.

Jack flew above the Hulk's punch and fired a beam of ice at the ceiling. He then froze the tip of his staff, turning it into a club, and smashed through the frozen portion of the ceiling.

Before Jack could fly through the hole he made, the Hulk grabbed his leg and jumped through the hole himself, with Jack in hand.

The two emerged just in time to see a fighter jet deploy on the runway. The jet hovered above the Helicarrier and fires its guns at the Hulk, forcing him to drop Jack to block him face.

Jack immediately crawled away from the Hulk the moment he was dropped. _My staff! Where is it?_

A quick glance at his surroundings found that the staff lay a few yards away.

As Jack was crawling towards his staff, the Hulk grabbed a jet and threw it at his attacker, who swerved out of the way.

While the pilot of the jet was occupied with regaining control of the jet, the Hulk's eyes spied Jack crawling towards his staff.

Not wanting to have to face Jack Frost any further, the Hulk ran ahead and grabbed the staff from Jack's reach.

Jack quickly scrambled to his feet when he saw the Hulk pick up the staff. "Banner! You have to stop this! You can fight it!"

Seeing Jack's desperation made the Hulk grin sadistically. He looked at the staff that Jack Frost was so desperately trying to get and knew immediately how to get rid of this nuisance.

He bent the staff, and broke it in half.

At that moment, Jack felt something died inside him. A pain erupted inside of him, but it wasn't physical. He couldn't tell where the pain came from, but he knew that it hurts like hell. He could no longer feel the wind's embrace that he has grown so accustomed to.

Jack was stunned for a few seconds, he could not move, he could not think, he could hardly breathe.

The few seconds, however, was long enough for the Hulk to fling the boy off the Helicarrier. In an attempt to rub in his vctory, the Hulk dropped the wooden staff after the falling boy.

Before the Hulk could celebrate his victory, he felt a series of bullets hit his back. Turning around, the beast saw that the jet had recovered and was firing at him again.

With a roar of anger, the Hulk charged a leapt onto the jet, sending it spiraling out of control again.

The pilot quickly ejected out of the crashing jet as the Hulk tore into it. He barely avoided the Hulk's arm trying to grab him on his way out.

The Hulk himself, went down with the jet.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Thor and Agent Phil Coulson ran towards the room which contained Loki's cell ready to fight.

Coulson had met up with Thor on the way to the cell, armed with a Phase 2 weapon that was built from the Destroyer's wreckage found in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico.

"I hope that we are not too late." Coulson muttered as the pair reached the door.

"So do I, Philip." Thor replied as the two burst into the room.

The cell that stood in the middle of the room was empty, and it's door was wide open. It was almost as if the cell was welcoming the pair to enter and investigate.

The pair glanced at one another and cautiously entered the cell to investigate.

The cell was empty and looked undisturbed. A single piece of paper sat in the center of the room.

Coulson bent down and picked the paper up while Thor looked over his shoulder.

The paper read: "Look behind."

Just as Coulson read the paper, the door behind them closed and a maniacal laughter filled the air.

The two turned to face the source of the sound, which was Loki, who stood at the control panel. "One of the oldest tricks in the book, and yet you fell for it."

"Loki! Let us out!" Thor ordered, as he bashed the glass with his hands.

In response, the panel below the cell opened up and threatened Thor with death. Thor took a step back when he saw what has happened and turned his glare to Loki.

Loki chuckled and placed his hand just above the button that would drop the cell. "Once again brother, I win. As the mortals say, checkmate."

"No!" Thor shouted as he was ejected out of the Helicarrier.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **Author's Note:**

UNITED WE STAND! UNITED WE STAND! UNITED WE FALL! DIVIDED WE FALL! DIVIDED WE FALL!

AVENGERS DISASSEMBLED!

Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger! I'll try to get the next chapter done by the end of March, but I really can't make any promises yet. It's going to be a pretty crazy month.

Anyways, since I replied all the reviews in the previous chapter, I wanted to update you guys on what stories I've decided to write for this series.

I've been planning two follow ups to this story. One involved the recruiting of a new team of Avengers, the other was to have a street level team called the Defenders Alliance set up by SHIELD. I've decided to remove the Defenders story because I really won't be using them for anything major.

If anyone is interested in writing any tie-ins like the Defenders, please Private Message me.

Other than that, I plan to write a team-up story that will feature the main Avengers teaming up with the Fantastic Four against Doctor Doom. I'm also planning a Rise of the Guardians story (which will introduce Hiccup into this universe for all you fans), an Age of Ultron story (featuring the Master of Magnetism himself), and Spiderman story (which will feature several different spider-people).

I'll have a sort of announcement chapter after the story is finished to announce when the follow up is published and more details on up-coming stories. So stay tuned!

So I guess I'll give you guys a sneak peek of what I have in stored for you in the next chapter:

 **"Where the hell were you!"**

 **"Stark, you need to calm down."**

 **"We issued a top priority for all units to defend the Helicarrier!**

 **"We were trying to retrieve the Tesseract."**

 **"So where is it?"**

Dun, dun, dun! More drama! The seeds of the Civil War have been sowed...

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 6: Fall-Out

**Fall-Out**

 **Author's Note:**

This is happening way too often, but I am, once again, late at updating this story and I'm really sorry for that. I really don't have much of an excuse, just that I procrastinated a lot. (also this chapter is shorter than usual because I'm still recovering from the long break)

Thankfully, Captain America: Civil War came out and re-sparked my interest in this story. (It was an amazing movie!)

But it did bring about one major complication: which version of Spiderman to use? Andrew Garfield's Amazing Spiderman or Tom Holland's Civil War Spiderman (he doesn't really have a distinct name)? Or both? I have an idea for how they could co-exist, but it will need a lot of explaining. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me if you find it necessary.

Also, let me know which side you think some of the new characters would take: like Jack Frost, Mockingbird, Wolverine and Prof. X.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

"Where the hell were you?" Tony demanded as he pushed his way towards the Captain.

"Stark, you need to calm down." The Captain said as he held up a hand in an effort to pacify the billionaire. Steve himself hadn't taken the news well and he really didn't want to deal with Tony.

"Why did you take so long to come back? We issued a top priority alert for all nearby units to defend the Helicarrier." Tony practically screamed at Steve.

"I was retrieving the Tesseract," Steve replied while fighting to keep himself calm. He was informed of the tragedy that struck the Helicarrier. No amount of years spent in war can make the deaths of someone he knew easier.

"So where is it? Where is the Tesseract?" Tony demanded. Of course he knew that Captain America didn't have it, the question was meant to be rhetorical.

"It wasn't there," Steve replied through gritted teeth.

"What did you say?" Stark asked mockingly as he held a hand up to his ear, pretending that he couldn't hear what Steve was saying. "I can't hear you over the

Steve stared the Iron Man in the eye intently before walking pass him without repeating his words. He made sure to brush his shoulder against Tony's.

Tony was just being another bully, and Steve can't stand bullies.

Tony meanwhile was seething. To him, Steve brushing him off is a sign of indifference. He can't, he won't, have the "great" Captain America disrespect these people who died while he was off on a wild goose chase.

Before he could stalk after the Captain, however, Natasha came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he turned to face her she simply shook her head sadly and walked away.

Nobody was taking the attack well, and nobody needed Tony to create more strife.

Tony huffed and went his own way.

Natasha meanwhile, was dealing with her own personal issues.

"Barton is being held at cell fifteen." Mockingbird informed the master assassin as they walked towards the holding cells.

"Is he awake yet?"

"Nah, still out cold."

Natasha nodded and the two women continue their journey silently.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

When Agent Coulson opened his eyes, he found himself lying in a bed of soft grass in the middle of a farmland.

 _Not again._ He thought with a groan.

"Sir Agent, you have awakened!"

"Just call me Phil." Phil replied dryly.

With another groan, he sat up and quickly scanned his surroundings. "What happened?" Last he remembered, he was falling out of the sky with Thor in Loki's cell.

"I broke us free from Loki's dungeon and brought us safely to the earth." Thor explained. "You lost conscious while falling and I waited for you to awaken."

"Thanks" Phil muttered as he got to his feet. "Where on earth are we?"

"I know not where we are, but I have reasons to believe that we are in a farmstead." Thor replied as he too took some time to survey his surroundings.

"I figured as much." Phil said.

All of a sudden the pair heard music.

" _Let it goooooo, let it goooooo, can't hold it back anymooooore!"_

With a sigh, Coulson reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator, "What's up boss."

The voice at the other end spoke calmly, which came as a surprise to Coulson; Fury shouldn't sound this calm after the attack Loki initiated.

"I need you to prepare a short speech about your excitement to start the Avengers program. It was supposed to be played at the first briefing of the Avengers, but we didn't get a chance to play it because we were busy taking out Loki. It is about the purpose of the team as well as to give them encouragement even when times get rough. You think that this is doable?"

Coulson sighed once again. _Why does this always happen to me?_

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

All Tony wanted at the moment was some peace and quiet and a ton of alcohol, but the bar was destroyed in the initial attack, so Tony can't drink himself into oblivion. (Where is Logan anyway, he seemed like the kind of guy who would be drunk by now)

So he found himself sitting among the wreckage that was once his and Bruce's lab thinking.

Bruce, along with several other Avengers, were dead for all Stark knew, the Helicarrier was in a mess, and Loki is about to invade earth with his space army of death. Whoop-de-doo!

Tony sighed as he sat down on a desk with his back against the entrance. _This is not how it's supposed to go. We are the good guys, the heroes, we should be the ones winning! Earth can't lose right? We've came so far…_

"You just gonna sit there and wallow in self-pity?"

"I'm not in the mood Fury."

"You don't need to be." Fury replied in a manner that gives Tony the sense that something is up. "Debriefing at the meeting table in the control room"

Tony didn't budge; he wasn't interested in hearing how many people died in the attack.

"And, yeah, if you can get your %$#* together sometime before Loki becomes our 'great overlord', that'll be great." Fury called out as he walked away from the lab and towards the control room.

"Did you just reference a meme?" Tony turned to face Nick with an incredulous expression on his face, but was a tad bit late.

 _Maybe the world is ending,_ Tony thought to himself with a grimace. _No point in attending the meeting then._

….

 _Oh, what the hell, might as well go down fighting anyway._

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Jack was cold

For the first time in centuries, he felt cold.

He also felt pretty dead, but mostly cold.

He was sinking in liquid. Water most likely, but Jack is old enough to believe in Murphy's Law. Anything that can happen will happen.

He could be sinking in anything.

Therefore he is probably sinking in one of those things; which includes more than just water.

These are the kind of thoughts that Jackson Overland Frost has.

Its deep for someone lighthearted as himself, but he ran out of shallow thoughts a long time ago.

Still he is sinking deeper, and if he doesn't start going up now, it will take longer later.

…

…

Nah, he'll just sink a bit more.

It's peaceful here.

Very peaceful.

He doesn't have to worry about anything because he can't really think of anything.

His mind is muddy, and he likes it that way.

…

…

 _Where am, by the way?_

 _What am I sinking in?_

 _It better not be…_

…

…

At that point Jack realized that he wasn't sinking anymore.

In fact he was doing the exact opposite; he was floating.

And he was floating to the surface at an unnaturally fast speed.

Suddenly, he broke through the icy sheet that covered the lake he was in, but his mind was still muddy.

 _That's one hell of a deep lake._

When he opened his eyes, he saw a face that he could recognize anywhere. Odin Allfather.

"Odin!" Jack wanted to shout, or even croak out, but he couldn't will himself to open his mouth.

 _Where am I? What's happened?_

Jack was lying on the icy surface of the lake, but he couldn't move a muscle. He was frozen in place by something.

"Jenkins Frosti, you are a young lad of great courage. Arise, for I have bestowed you with great power. You shall be frozen in time, forever young. And in your disposal, I place the assistance of the wind. I name thee Jack Frost, Guardian of Midgard."

Before Jack could even process what Odin said, he was plunged back into the frozen lake and he continued to sink.

This time, Jack fought to stay afloat, he fought against gravity, but to no avail.

He was sinking and he didn't have the strength to rise to the surface. _So much for being "Guardian of Midgard"._

Then he heard a voice. "Jenkins!"

It was the voice of a girl. The voice was so familiar, but Jack can't seem to come up with a face to match the voice.

"Jenkins! Wake up!"

He didn't know who this girl is, but a mysterious part of him is struggling to reach her, to keep her safe.

It's like a second nature to him, he hears this voice and he has to make sure the owner is safe.

But he can't remember who the owner is.

"Jenkins! Wake up!"

There it is again, sounding much more desperate. Jack was fighting to get up, to reach out towards the voice.

"Jenkins!"

Jack opened his eyes with a start and found himself lying in an empty beach, water lapping against his body.

 _Where am I?_ Jack thought to himself as he sat up and looked around.

The beach looked like it was evacuated with a hurry. Beach umbrellas and towels were left in the sand. He spotted a half built sandcastle in the sand and an abandoned beach ball floating in the water. _What the…_

"Good morning, Sleepy Beauty."

Jack instantly turned to the direction of the voice and found himself face to face with a man in a neat looking suit.

"Agent Ward." The man introduced himself as he offered Jack a hand. "I'm from SHIELD."

Jack looked at the agent weirdly but accepted his help to stand up. "Where am I?"

"Hard Rock Hotel. "

Sure enough, when Jack looked around, he noticed that he was lying in a beach beside the famous hotel.

"How did I get here?" jack asked as he continue to take in his surroundings.

"According to HQ, you fell from the Helicarrier." The Agent replied him as he led the immortal to a fancy car. "When you washed ashore, I had to evacuate the beach, just in case."

Jack nodded silently as he made sure to keep up pace with the agent.

Agent Ward glanced at the immortal curiously. He was told that Jack Frost was one of those types that wouldn't shut up, but he had hardly said much at all. _Maybe he'll be a bit more talkative when he sees what I brought for him._

When the pair reached the fancy black car that SHIELD agents often use, Agent Ward immediately went to the back and opened the boot.

Jack followed curiously and watched as Agent Ward pulled out a briefcase.

"Picked this up not far from where you washed up." Agent Ward explained, but gave no indication of what was inside.

Jack's heartbeat quickened as he realized what could be inside, yet he didn't dare to raise his hopes. What are the chances of it washing ashore near him? _Not very good,_ Jack thought to himself.

Hesitantly, he opened the briefcase, and sure enough, his staff lay inside.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

"No, he's perfectly fine, Laura." Bobbi said over secured phone she had. "The news people are exaggerating the accede-

…

"No! Those videos were faked." She quickly replied, "We wouldn't just let a bunch of CNN and Fox choppers show the public videos of the actual secret base."

…

"No, of course I'm not lying, why would you say that?"

…

"Alright fine, Clint is currently unconscious-

…

"Well, if you give me a second to explain-

…

"Laura-

…

"Laura, you need to calm down-

"What! No! I wouldn't-

…

"Err, sorry, gotta go! Duty calls!"

Bobbi quickly hung up on Clint's overprotective wife and sighed in relief.

"So, how did it go?" Natasha asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm never letting Clint get hurt ever again," Bobbi groaned. "Not even a paper cut."

Natasha's smirk grew into a full grin, which was rare for the super-assassin. "Just you wait until she sees you face to face."

"God have mercy."

A few minutes earlier, once it was clear that Clint would be fine, the two agents of SHIELD came to an agreement. Natasha won't get Bobbi's share of Laura's famous, home-baked cookies, but Bobbi would have to make Clint's daily "report" to his wife while he was unconscious and explain why he was unavailable. In return Laura would not find out about Bobbi electrocuting Clint into oblivion.

The pair was currently in a private communications room that only a handful of people know about. It was completely private, with no bugs or anything that could listen in.

The tiny room was designed for special people like Clint who were promised a secret family that will be kept of the records and extremely safe.

The phone that Bobbi was using was one of the few commodities in the room; once again, completely private and untapped.

"Come on, this place is in a mess." Natasha said as she opened the door of the room to leave. "I'm sure we can find somewhere where we'll be able to help."

"Alright, but I want to check on Clint first." Bobbi replied as she followed the assassin out of the room and into a secret corridor.

Natasha nodded in agreement and the pair continued down the corridor until they reached a trap door.

Upon leaving through the door, the pair ended up deep in the heart of the storage facility. The door was disguised as one of the hundreds of identical closets.

The two agents carefully left the storage room and made their way through the winding corridors until they found themselves in front of Clint's "prison cell"

"You think he'll remember what happened?" Bobbi asked.

"No idea, there's never been a recorded case of mind-control." Natasha replied.

"You think he might still be under mind-control."

"Won't really matter I think, he won't be able to do anything if he's strapped up."

"You strapped him up tight?"

…

"I thought you strapped him up?"

…

The two agents prepared their respective weapons; Natasha her Widow Bite and Bobbi her batons.

With a series of silent eye gestures and nods, it was decided that Natasha would open the door; after all Bobbi called Laura.

Natasha opened the door with one hand and prepared to send a volt with her other. Bobbi was close behind with both her batons set to electric stun mode.

The moment Natasha walked into the room, the door slammed into her and an arm grabbed her arm that had the Widow Bite ready.

With a grunt, Natasha pulled the arm towards her and sent a powerful kick into Clint's chest, which sent him flying back into the room.

"Well, that was sloppy." Natasha commented as she walked over to Clint.

"Nat? What the hell! I thought you were one of Loki's goons." Clint exclaimed as he stood up with the support of the bed that was placed in the center of the room.

"You are lucky that I wasn't," Natasha replied as she pulled up a chair and sat down. "or you would be dead."

"Clint, you're alive- I mean, awake!" Bobbi said joyfully as she entered the room. "Laura would have killed me if anything happened to you."

"Well, some stuff kinda did happen to me." Clint replied as he lay down on the bed. "I got brainwashed, for instance."

"I'm sure that your grandkids would love hearing about that one." Bobbi playfully said as she walked over to a small table with water and cups to get something for Clint to drink.

"I don't think you'd want me to ever let Laura know about this." Clint replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Touché,"

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **Author's Note:**

So, what do you guys think about Civil War? Should I use the Amazing Spiderman or Civil War Spiderman or both? Who should side with which side if I were to write a Civil War sequel?

These are your homework; submit your answers in the reviews.

Now, time to reply reviews

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **SpawnX66** : Ha. You actually used Soladat :) appropriately might I add. Keep up the good work, man.

 **Reply:** Thanks a lot! I really hope that you don't mind that she isn't in this chapter :p I promise that she would be in the next one, when the Avengers Reassembles.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **Telidina:** jaCK NOOOOOOOOOO. Omg how is gonna react Bruce when he discovers what the hulk did...

 **Reply:** It's alright, Jack is fine. See? It is implied that Banner will only have a fuzzy memory of what he did as the Hulk, so I don't think it should be that big a problem until much later.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **darck ben:** great chapters you know i think it would be funny if it was my oc who saves the hulk when he ends up crashing into the building and give him clothes

 **Reply:** Thanks for the compliment! I thought about it, and I might actually do it. Thanks for the idea.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **Guest:** Does Soladat have metal wings in this fic like she does in Spawn's stories?

 **Reply** : I think that I've mentioned before that this story is an origin for Solodat, so she won't have wings just yet. She will only get her wings at the end of the story (like post-credit scene kind of end). Sorry to all of you who are looking forward to seeing her with wings.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **Portal** : I love your story, and have a suggestion on crossover. Assuming you are familiar with the Portal games, you could have Chell make an appearance. In this universe, Aperture Science begins working on the portal gun project in response to, not Black Mesa, but to Howard Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s work with the Tesseract. From there, the events of the two Portal games take place and when Chell is released by GLaDOS, she is found by S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **Reply:** Thanks a lot for the idea! Unfortunately, I do not think that it would fit into the bigger picture that I have prepared. I might leave some hints to their existence though, just for you :)

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **ah blah:** please continue this, please

 **No name:** PLEASE CONTINUE THE STORY!

Please...

 **Reply:** I'm so sorry for scaring the both of you! The next chapter shouldn't be too long, so I should be able to get it up soon and make up for the lost time.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Thanks to each and every one of you who left a review! I really appreciate your support!

Do remember to fav, follow, and leave a review if you enjoyed this story or just this chapter!


	9. Chapter 7: Reassembly

**Reassembly**

 **Author's Note:**

Anther late chapter…why am I not surprise?

Sorry guys, chronic laziness struck again. Luckily, Suicide Squad was there to inspire me! (At this rate I'll only finish this story after Infinity War)

Also, I'm planning on doing a Suicide Squad story, but I don't know who to put inside the team. Here is the lineup I currently have in mind: Bucky aka the Winter Soldier (replaces Rick Flag), Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, and El Diabl. Let me know what other supervillains you would like to see inside.

Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

"My name is Phil Coulson, agent of SHIELD. If you are listening to this message, it means that you have been chosen to be a part of the Avengers Initiative."

Tony's head immediately snapped up at the voice of Agent Coulson, one of the most annoying people Tony have ever met. A little part of him lit up with hope that he survived, maybe he wasn't dead.

But when he saw that it was just a recording that Fury was playing on the touch screen on the meeting table, Tony could practically feel himself deflating, all traces of hope and excitement rushing out of his body, leaving a hunched figure leaning against the uncomfortably comfortable meeting chair.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Steve and Logan weren't as affected emotionally (they were probably paying more attention to Fury's speech so they knew it was coming), but they were both leaning forward in their chairs, seemingly interested in what was recorded of Agent Coulson.

So Tony decided it would be worth listening in on.

"I am glad to have the privilege of being the first to congratulate you and welcome you to the team. You have our sincere gratitude for your willingness to put you own life in danger for the greater good of humanity."

"This job is not going to be an easy one. I won't sugarcoat anything. You will train vigorously and face insurmountable challenges. You job is to keep fighting even in such conditions. You can and, eventually, will endanger your colleagues and loved ones. You might have to make incredible sacrifices to save lives."

"Through it all, the pain and suffering, you will have your team and they will be pretty much the only thing you can hold on to. They will not only be your colleagues and fellow soldiers, but they will also be your family."

The moment Agent Coulson mentioned "family", the images of both his parents, the only family Tony ever had, flashed across his mind. "Stop the recording."

Although Fury complied calmly, the other two soldiers didn't seem too excited about it.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, his voice filled with disgusting concern.

"I-uh." Tony stuttered, unable to get the words out. _Since when does Captain Spangles here care so much anyway._

With that thought in mind, Tony left the room, teeth tightly clenched.

"Hey, Tony! Wait!" Steve tried to call out to him, but instead he got a door shut in his face.

…

"What was that about?" Logan asked gruffly, finally breaking the silence.

Steve, who was still staring at the closed door worriedly didn't have a reply. He didn't know Tony enough to have any clue of his behavior. But he knew Tony's dad well, so maybe he might know a bit more about Tony than anyone else.

"I'm going after him." Steve declared as he pushed the button to open the door.

"You sure that is a good idea?" Logan couldn't help but ask.

Steve was silent for a second as he formed the thoughts in his mind. Trying to figure out exactly why he suddenly wants to help Tony.

 _I guess the both of us lost too much._

"I'm not too sure," Steve told the Wolverine, "but I have to try something."

"Have fun." Was all Logan could offer, before adding "Let me know if you find Loki or something."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

"Do you remember what happened while you were under Loki's spell?" Bobbi Morse asked as she placed a Band-Aid on one of Clint Barton's many injuries sustained over the past few days.

"Every second."

"Then you'll remember me whooping your ass, right?"

"Shut up or I'll smack that smug grin off your face."

Bobbi didn't say anything, as Clint wished, but her annoyingly smug grin was still on her face, just begging for a fist.

Of course, Clint would never hit an unarmed, innocent girl out of the blue. He was just that noble.

"How's Laura? Does she know?" Clint suddenly brought up to change the subject (although he was actually genuinely concern about his wife).

"Not everything, but you have a lot of explaining to do." Bobbi replied with a little smile as she remembered the short conversation she had with her sister over the phone.

"Well, shoot." Clint muttered as he walked over to the toilet. He needed to wash his face.

"Where 'Tasha?" He asked right before he splashed some water on his face and started washing it at the sink inside the toilet.

"You didn't hear her?" Bobbi asked, disbelief clouding her voice. "She said that she's going to get water for you."

"I heard what she said, but where is she really?" Clint asked. He had just cleaned his face and was about to wipe it dry with a towel. "It shouldn't take this long to get water."

Bobbi frowned upon hearing Clint's observation (he always had an eye for detail). She couldn't think of anything that Natasha might be doing that warrants a lie, and even if she was lying, she would know that it wouldn't hold up long. That would only leave one reason for the delay, something unexpected came up.

"I should go check on her." Bobbi declared as she made her way over to the door.

"I don't know if that is a good idea."

"You never think any of my ideas are good."

"Touché"

"There's no need to check on me." Natasha announced, entering into the cell with Captain America and the Wolverine, both suited up, behind her.

"What's this about?" Clint asked wearily. His last encounter with the Captain was not on good terms.

"Easy there," Natasha calmly responded. "We are going to New York. Stark has reason to believe that Loki will strike Manhattan first."

Bobbi and Clint shared a glance at the news before the sharpshooter spoke up, "So you need our help to stop him?"

The Captain nodded in reply, "I've heard many stories about you, Hawkeye. I think you'll be invaluable in the coming battle."

"And, also, we need a pilot." Natasha quickly added.

Clint quickly scanned the team he'll be going with and quickly made a conclusion. "Loki will have an army. This is, at best, nothing more than a squad. It's suicide."

"Stark will also be joining us, but he went ahead to check on Stark Tower." Natasha responded.

"Still not a very good chance."

…

"I know a few street level heroes." Bobbi piped up. "They have... abilities."

"Good, call everyone that can fight." Steve ordered. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Can we join too?"

All eyes turned to a new group that showed up just across the hallway: STRIKE team 12.

Agent Wrekk was the one who asked, but beside her stood Agent Rumlow. About 10 other soldiers were with them.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked, claws from both hand unsheathing with a _snikt_.

"Calm down," Steve held up an arm to block the Wolverine from moving. "They're my STRIKE team."

"Thanks Cap," Rumlow gave the Captain a nod of gratitude. "You said you needed all the help you can get, so we're here to help."

"We may not have powers, but we can provide support for you guys." Agent Wrekk added.

By then, both the Hawkeye was already suited up and he and the Mockingbird were in the hallway with the rest of the Avengers.

Steve couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he looked around at all the heroes that were risking their lives for the people of New York. It was the realization of Agent Coulson's Avengers.

"Alright people." The Captain announced, ready to inspire his new team. "We're the Avengers, the only thing standing between Loki's army and the rest of the world. We have no idea what we're going up against, but it's not going to be easy."

"It's going to be dangerous, it's going to be chaotic, and it's going to be ugly. But if we don't keep fighting, no one else will."

"So if you're still with me, then let's go!"

"Avengers assemble!"

"By the way, anyone tried contacting Professor Xavier?" Clint couldn't help but ask.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Bruce groaned loudly as the sunlight assaulted his eyes after having them closed for a long time.

His head ache as bad as a hangover and more than one part of his body felt sore. Not to mention the fact that he was lying on an incredibly uncomfortable surface.

 _What… happened?_

…

 _Damn._ Bruce thought to himself as the memories hit him like a certain Asgardian god's hammer.

Memories of the initial explosion felt like a slap to the face. The following destruction that he caused was like a punch to the gut.

As he remembered his fight with Thor and Jack Frost and Wolverine, he could feel his stomach churning with discomfort. And…

 _Oh, hell. What have I done?_

He remembers that he threw Jack off the Helicarrier.

…

…after he snapped the poor kid's staff.

Bruce has killed a lot of good people during his many rampages, but for some reason, this one hurts the worst.

Before he could dwell on it any further, he heard a voice calling out.

"Hey, you there!"

Bruce groaned again as he sat up to see who was talking to him.

"You some kind of alien or something?"

The sound of the guy's voice helped Bruce to locate the speaker, who was standing not too far from Banner.

"Can you speak? Dooo yooouuu speeeaaaak Eeeengliiiisssshhhh?"

The guy was actually just a teenager. Red hair, probably dyed. Pale skin. Wearing a casual brown jacket with a black shirt.

"Yeah, I can speak." Bruce replied. As he looked at his surroundings, Bruce quickly let out a sigh of relief. It looks like he fell on an abandoned building. "Was there anyone else here?"

"Nah, your secrets safe with me." The guy replied. "By the way, I think you dropped this." He then threw a pair of pants at Banner.

"Thanks."

…

An awkward silence hung in the air as Bruce put on his pants with the teen watching.

Finally, the kid broke the silence. "Where did you get that shorts? It's stretchy."

"I, uh, I made it myself" Bruce replied as his face turned a scarlet red.

"So… you're some kind of tailor where you came from?"

"I'm-no, I'm not. I'm a…" Bruce mumbled as he fumbled to put on his belt (which was also designed to be stretchy). "Well, actually I'm many things."

…

"You part of the military?"

"Look, kid, can you-

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the very earth that the two of them stood on.

The teenager quickly looked out and his eyes widen in horror. "So, uh, you can turn back into that giant green thing again, right?"

Bruce stared at his in confusion and quickly climbed out of the crater that he was lying in.

He got out just in time to see a nearby building get shot by some kind of laser, which promptly exploded.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!" The teen shouted as he duck behind a pillar. "It's, like, a real life alien invasion!"

"You need to get out of here." Bruce told the teenager sternly "Stay away from densely populated streets and keep away from tall buildings."

"You know we're in New York right?"

"Dammit." Bruce cursed, "Alright, you gotta go through the sewers, you hear me kid?"

The teen turned to Banner with fear in his eyes, "What about you?"

…

"You should leave right now."

"What?"

"I'm gonna turn green."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Peter Parker stared blankly out his class window as Ms. Johnson droned on about how Shakespeare was the greatest poet or something like that. Very few other students were paying attention to the teacher anyway, so it was unlikely that he would be the one to get caught.

The fan was spinning lazily over the class, which was sweltering hot. Some students were even using their exercise books to fan themselves.

A typical school day.

That is until Peter's Spidey Sense started to tingle like never before. It was disconcerting to say the least.

He began rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously, where there was an annoying tingling sensation that was growing with the seconds.

He snatched quick glances out the window nervously, now focusing more on detail, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the city.

He had just started debating with himself whether or not he should leave class to check on the city, when he saw something out of the corner of his mind, and his Spidey Sense took off.

Looking out the window, Peter couldn't do much but gape at the massive blue portal that appeared over New York City.

At that point, he wasn't the only one who saw the portal, within a matter of seconds, a large number of students crowded around the window with Peter.

Once again, sitting beside the window paid off for Peter, as he just had to stand up to get a good view of the city.

"What the hell is that?" Harry Osborne, Peter's friend and classmate asked as he pushed his way towards Peter.

"Shoot me if I know." Someone else muttered back.

"It looks like some kind of… portal." Peter replied Harry, ignoring the random answer that was just thrown in to their conversation.

"Well, damn." Harry muttered before turning back to Peter. "You think Spiderman will be there to check it out?"

Peter glanced back at the large, blue portal that was floating in the sky. "It'll be irresponsible for him not to."

"Hmm," Harry frowned. Although he tried to hide it, Peter knew that Harry was worried about him.

Harry is one of Peter's closest friend and one of the few people who know of his secret identity. They've been friends for as long as Peter could remember, and he knows that if anyone can keep his secret, it would be Harry.

"A-alright class settle down, a-and stay away from the windows." Ms. Johnson stuttered from where she stood in a vain attempt to get her class back under her control.

But, of course, no one paid any attention to Ms. Johnson, Parker included.

That is, until the explosions start.

Suddenly, everyone took Ms. Johnson's warning; the students were backing away from the window like it was the plague.

While most of the class, including Peter, just stood there in shell-shocked silence, some decided it was a good idea to take shelter under their desk out of fear. One or two students even ran out of the class, screaming bloody murder.

The fire alarm, then, started to ring across the entire school, breaking the students out of their shock. An announcement over the intercom notified the students that evacuation procedures are underway and that "this is not a drill".

Although Ms. Johnson did her best to try and organize the students to evacuate in an orderly manner, but she was not having much success, because of people like Peter Parker, who had no interest in evacuating.

"Cover for me," Peter mouthed to Harry, who nodded in response as Peter ran out of the classroom.

But before he can swing out to save the day, however, he needs to face his biggest challenge: Gwen Stacy.

" _If there is an emergency and we need to meet up, this will be the rendezvous point." Gwen told Peter as they stood outside a pair of toilets that was closest to their classes._

" _Here? Really?" Peter asked with a chuckle._

" _Well, if the school is in trouble, I doubt that anyone would run to the toilet."_

" _I don't know, there are some pretty weird people in our school." Peter countered, his smile still annoyingly wide._

" _I know right, did you hear about that one guy who runs around the New York skylines in spandex?"_

" _Touché, well actually no. No touché. That doesn't prove anything."_

" _Peter Benjamin Parker, we will not have this debate right now in front of a toilet."_

Of course, the rendezvous point stuck, so Peter found himself changing into his Spiderman costume inside one of the stalls while waiting for Gwen to arrive.

"Peter?" He heard Gwen's muffled voice accompanied by several knocks on the toilet door.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Peter called back. "Gimme a sec."

This would be so awkward if there was someone else in here. Peter thought to himself as he put on his boots. Thankfully, no one else was in the toilet; he had made sure of it.

Taking more than a second, Peter finally put on his whole costume and exited the toilet stall he was in. I really need to work on my response time.

"Peter, you are not going out there." Gwen said the second she saw him in his suit. "You're going to get yourself killed. Leave this to the professionals, alright? Like Iron Man or someone."

"Ow, it hurts when you say it like that." Peter mocked pain as he gripped his heart with his right hand.

"I'm serious Peter, this is… big. Too big for you. "

"You know I can't just sit by, I have a responsibility."

"Well, you won't be doing any good if you get yourself killed." Gwen barked back, her voice rising in volume alongside her anger.

"I won't, I promise." Peter quickly replied as he held up both hands defensively. "Look, I have to do this."

"Peter Benjamin Parker, you are not going and that is final."

"Sorry, Gwen. You know I have to."

That is when the slap came.

It was so unexpected that Peter didn't have time to stop it, even with his Spidey Sense.

"What the-"

"Why do always have to be so selfish!" Gwen all but screamed at Peter. "You always go out there and risk your life and be so damn heroic, while I die on the inside because I know that it may very well be the last damn time I get to see you alive. Do you know how it feels? To feel so… so helpless when you go out there and nearly die. Do you know how many nights I cry myself to sleep because I know that what happened to Daddy could happen to you at any time?"

"Gwen…I-

"No! You don't get to say anything! You don't get to go all noble on me!" Gwen cut him off, while she poked her index finger at his chest. She didn't want him to be reasonable; she didn't want him to be so selfless; she didn't want him to be so damn… nice! It makes it harder for her to hate him.

"Why do keep on doing this to me! Don't you care how much it's hurting me? Don't you care about anything other than stupid responsibility or your dead uncle?"

At this point, Gwen broke down into Peter's arms; the same arms that saved the lives of thousands of people. Peter took his hands, the hands that have tied up a multitude of life-threatening individuals, and ran it through her hair. The same mouth that cracked countless jokes murmured words of comfort into her ears as he held her tightly.

"You don't have to go." Gwen whispered. "Iron Man can take care of this. If not then the military will. You can come with me. We'll check on Aunt May. You can keep us safe…" Gwen trailed off.

Peter had waited patiently for her to finish speaking. He didn't know what to say after that, though, so he kept silent.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds that lasted for eternity. Neither wanted it to end, but Peter had to eventually pull away.

"I have to go." Peter said quietly. "I'll swing by Aunt May's to check on her and the neighborhood for a while, and then I'll go into Manhattan. By then there'll probably be not much left for me to do anyway."

Gwen silently nodded, but she still held on to Peter's hands.

The young superhero gently pulled his hands out of her grip and slowly took a few steps back. "I'll be fine. You'll see."

When Gwen still didn't reply him, Peter sighed and then turned to leave.

"Don't die." Gwen finally spoke.

Peter stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. With a smile, he replied. "I don't plan to."

"Neither did my dad."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

ARGHHHH! THE FEELS!

Anyway, sorry if the chapter seem a bit choppy. Everything else that is not included will play out similarly to the movie, so there really is no point in me writing it all out.

So, remember, suggestions for any villains you would like to see in the Suicide Squad story! If you have anything else to say, feel free to leave a review, they help me through the first draft (a superhero movie is needed to get me through the rest of the drafts)!

Now it is time to reply reivews!

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Darck Ben: great chapter

Reply: Thanks man!

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

faraway minds: only problem I got is the the fact you keep blanking out the swearing, it gets annoying. either put the swear words in or don't have them. it stops the consistency of the reading. other than that you got a good story.

Reply: Sorry, I thought that it might make Logan and Fury's character more realistic. The blanking out was supposed to be a nod at the comic books, which sensor their swear words.

Thanks for the feedback though.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Chiara Dello: I LOVE GRANT WARD! Btw Civil War was awesome #TeamIronMan

Reply: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I started off being #TeamCap, but I think that Iron Man made better points.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

huskielover94: this is good.. cant wait for more

Reply: Thanks huskielover! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Not many reviews last chapter, which is kinda sad. But I understand, it wasn't exactly my best work and there wasn't much to talk about.

Sorry, no sneak peek this time. I haven't really set in stone any scenes just yet, so the next chapter might take a while.


	10. Chapter 8: War

**War**

 **Author's Note:**

Well that was quick.

This is probably the fastest I've ever written a chapter, and I'm quite proud of it. It is probably one of the most well written chapter in this story so far (which isn't saying much, but still…).

I have been doing quite a bit of planning for this series and even started dividing the heroes into two teams for Civil War. Trust me, there are a lot more new characters that I'll be introducing.

Until then, enjoy this chapter.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Clint glanced at the reflection of the team he was stuck with on the windshield in front of him.

Two assassins, a pair of WWII veterans, and agent of SHIELD, a STRIKE team, and a tin man. _It's not much of an army, but I'll take what I can get. Can't be worse than Moscow at any rate._

"What the hell is that?"

Looking up, Clint saw what his copilot, Bobbi, was asking about. Above Stark tower, a massive blue field of swirling energy appeared in the sky, creating a portal above the New York skyline.

Out of the blue portal, hundreds upon thousands of alien speeders were pouring out, along with the occasional giant snake alien thing.

While Clint and Bobbi were watching their enemies emerge from the portal and begin their assault on Manhattan, the rest of the Avengers were climbing to the front to see for themselves what they are going up against.

"Aright, sit down kids, things are going to get a bit hectic." Clint ordered to those behind him before turning to Bobbi. "Activate all weapon systems on this garbage."

"But these things aren't built for dogfights, much less this!" Bobbi protested while activating whatever the jet's weapons.

"Believe it or not, miracles do happen sometimes." Clint informed her as he steered the jet towards Stark Tower.

Turning backwards, Clint told the team. "We're going to get you as close to Stark Tower as possible, so get ready to jump when I give the signal."

"What about you two?" Steve asked with a concerned frown.

"Doesn't matter how you slice it, this thing is going to crash. Whether we crash with you guys on board or not, we'll catch up to you." Clint replied as he turned his chair back to the front to continue flying. After a brief moment of consideration he adds, "If we make it."

"Incoming!" Bobbi yelled as she grabbed the controls for the built in rocket launcher on the jet.

Ahead of them, three alien speeders were charging towards them, full steam. Each speeder had two aliens on them, one pilot and the other wielding a plasma gun on its hands. _Wait, is the gun a part of its hand?_ Clint observed.

The alien craft resembled a jet ski and is about the size of one too. It didn't have any built in weapons, so the plasma gun must be their only weapon on board. _Must be powerful if they place so much trust in it._

Also, the craft didn't provide any protection for the pilot or the gunman, which is quite stupid, but Clint didn't mind. _The easier the better._

With the push of a button, Clint activated the guns on the jet and, taking only a split second to take aim, fired three short burst of bullets at each speeder's pilot, hitting all three of them in the head.

All three speeders started spinning out of control and crashed into one another, killing all the gunmen.

"Damn." Someone from behind commented, putting a smile on Clint's face.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Clint boasted with a grin and fired at more speeders that just turned around a corner, sending them crashing into the hard concrete ground.

Behind him, the rest of the Avengers gaped at the archer's accuracy and efficiency; except for Agent Wrekk, who muttered "show-off" under her breath.

That's when two plasma blast from behind flew past the quinjet, barely missing the ship.

"Buckle up, kids!" Clint ordered as he made a sharp turn to avoid more blasts.

"Can none of these weapons shoot behind us?" Clint demanded after scanning the dashboard for any options for fighting back.

"These things weren't built for combat!" Bobbi replied as she took control of the guns to fire at more speeders that were approaching from the front while Clint was steering the jet.

"I can help." Agent Wrekk offered, with her sniper rifle in hand.

"Shut up and sit down, it's too dangerous." Clint ordered. He knew who she is, the "all-new Hawkeye". Hell no, he's not giving his mantle to some new kid who uses a sniper rifle. So what if she has beaten his record? That was an old one anyway, from when he was not as good of a shot.

That is when a blast shook the jet.

"We're going down!" Bobbi yelled.

"Sit down and buckle up, kid!" Clint yelled at Agent Wrekk as he struggled to reclaim some degree of control over the jet so that he could land it with minimal damage.

The sniper in question quickly buckled herself with the help of Captain America while the jet charged towards the hard ground below.

Bobbi and Clint were furiously pushing buttons and pulling at levers in hope of getting the ship to land without taking too much damage, but they weren't able to produce results.

"Brace for impact!" Clint yelled right before the jet hit the ground.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

"Should've taken the bus." Peter muttered, totally out of breath as he landed in front of a barricade the New York City Police set up on the Queensboro Bridge.

"I've not yet seen a bus driver that'll be crazy enough to drive you here." Captain Jean Dewolff, the new replacement for Captain Stacy (bless him), replied as she walked over to where Spiderman had landed.

She was a redhead police officer with a tough aura about her that reminded Peter of Captain Stacy himself.

"Have you checked Arkham? I heard they have all kinds of psychos there." Peter quipped over his own heavy breathing.

"I'd recommend you sit this one out." Captain Dewolff told him as she turned her attention back to the barricade, where several offices were preparing to fire at the first sight of aliens. "This is above your pay grade."

"I don't get paid."

"Exactly my point." Dewolff countered. "This isn't you usual criminal, this is an alien invasion. A freakin' real life alien invasion."

Peter glanced back at the giant blue portal above the city. "That explains a lot."

"Iron Man is in there with some kind of special task force that the government managed to throw together. They'll handle this and get paid for it." Dewolff told Spiderman.

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this to get paid." Peter told her. "I have a responsibility to save people, so I'm going in, whether you like it or not."

Captain Dewolff looked Spiderman up and down with scrutiny, as if inspecting him.

Finally, she replied. "I was expecting a quip. You're stressed out."

"Well, it's not every day that you get to protect the earth from an alien invasion." Spiderman told her as the two of them walked over to the barricade. "Hope that it's as fun as everyone makes it out to be."

"Hold you fire men, we're letting Spiderman through." Captain Dewolff ordered as she led Spiderman to the edge of the barricade, completely ignoring what Spiderman told her.

She watched intently and silently as Spiderman jumped over one of the barricades. She knew that he may not return back alive, and she knows that he knows that too, the moment he saw the blue thing in the sky.

How does someone as young as him handle all of this?

"You aren't going to kiss me goodbye?" Spiderman asked jokingly.

"Be careful." Dewolff told him softly, throwing Spiderman off.

"I-I will. I promise." He replied, making the promise to not only the Captain but also to Aunt May and Gwen, although they weren't there.

"So no goodbye kiss?" Spiderman added, just to lighten the mood.

To his surprise, Captain Dewolff actually genuinely smiled and countered, "I have a boyfriend."

"Damn."

"Off you go to save people." Dewolff waved him off. "And give one of those alien bastards a good punch for me."

"Will do!" Spiderman called back as he ran and jumped atop an abandoned car so that he can swing to the other end of the bridge.

Although Captain Dewolff was the first officers to accept Spiderman's help without shooting at him first, they never really warmed up to each other. There was always something between them that made their relationship cold.

Peter didn't really understand what happened, but he did saw, for the first time, respect in her eyes when she sent him off.

 _I can think about that later, right now, I need to focus._ Peter told himself in his head as he saw several civilians fleeing towards the bridge.

"Hey, any one of you know where the aliens are? I wanted to see if any of them know where to catch Mewtwo." He called out as he landed on a car at the edge of the bridge.

"Spiderman!" One of the women shouted as she ran towards him. "It is horrible! They're going to kill us all!"

"Alright, err, what's your name again?" Spiderman asked as he patted her on the back.

"Rachel." The woman replied, out of breath.

Rachel, right, of course. Look, Rachel, I don't want to sound pushy or anything, I know this experience is quite traumatic and all, but do you mind elaborating?" Spiderman asked kindly.

"They-they have these ships that they fly in and shoot at us. They jump of their ships sometimes too. It was horrible, they were so hideous. And then there are those eel things that destroy everything. Oh my God, they are going to kill us all!" The woman blurted out.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. Everything will be alright." Spiderman murmured comfortingly. "Iron man is there too, we'll take care of this.

"Now go to somewhere safe. A nice officer is waiting for you at the other end of the bridge." Spiderman told her as he lightly prompt her to go across the bridge.

Silently, he watched as Rachel and several other civilians cross the bridge. More civilians were coming from every direction to get to safety. Some were pointing at him and others were whispering about him.

With a sigh, Peter turned and looked at the pillars of smoke rising from the city, the words of Rachel returning to his mind. _They are going to kill us all!_ Her face, a picture of pure horror, crossed his mind, and he questioned this decision to help one more time.

Gwen and Aunt May were worried sick about him. If anything were to happen, they will not be able to forgive themselves. They didn't choose this, Peter did. He willingly put their hearts on the line so that he can do his thing. _Am I being selfish?_

Taking a deep breath, Peter reminded himself again why he does this. He could see Uncle Ben bleeding out on the concrete floor. His blood staining Peter's hands forever.

" _Your father believed that if you could do great things for other people, you had the moral obligation to do it!_ " He could hear Uncle Ben tell him that again. The whole scene replayed in his head. " _That's what's at stake here. Not choice. Responsibility_."

He remembers watching Uncle Ben take on the responsibility of stopping an armed thief even though he could have let him go free without getting hurt. It wasn't any of his business, but he the ability to do something that could, potentially, be good. And he did. He took on the responsibility without thinking about the risks.

 _I have to do this. I have a responsibility to all the innocent people in that city. No one is going to lose their Uncle Ben._

With determination, Peter started running. He ran towards the city, where everyone else was running away from. He ran and jumped on top of another car. From there he took off into the air; swinging ever close to the battle.

 _New York, these people, they are my responsibility._

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Thor smashed a Chitauri warrior through a store's glass window with Mjolnir right before it could fire at several fleeing civilians.

A Chitauri Chariot, the aliens' speeder from which they rained terror upon the inhabitants of Manhattan, came speeding up the street, blasting away at everything that is still on it, including civilians.

"No!" Thor yelled as he swung Mjolnir around and threw it at the Chariot, which exploded upon impact with the hammer.

From the smoke and ashes of the destroyed Chariot, three more emerged that blasted Thor relentlessly.

With gritted teeth, Thor covered his face with his arms, enduring the onslaught of plasma blasts.

The Chitauri weapon was unlike anything Thor had ever faced before; the blasts weren't strong enough to kill him, but he could feel light burns forming on his unprotected forearm. The rest of his body that was covered by armor weren't in as much pain, but the impact of each blast still held him back.

With a yell, Thor pushed with all his might against the impact and pain of each blast, and reached out with his right hand to call Mjolnir back.

The hammer came flying through the Chariot in the middle, decimating it, and rested itself firmly in Thor's hand.

Almost immediately, the Asgardian reflected on of the blasts back to the Chitauri, destroying one of the Chariots. He followed that up by swinging his Mjolnir around and using it to pull him up towards the last Chariot.

Although the pilot tried to pull away, it was too late, and Thor landed on the front, tipping the craft.

Thro swung Mjolnir and sent the pilot flying off of the Chariot. He then proceeded to grab the gunner by its neck and smashing it into a nearby building.

Up ahead, a four more Chariots were coming to take out Thor in a diamond formation.

Just before Thor could take off in their direction, the lead Chariot turned into a black of ice, and crashed into the one behind it. The other two were thrown off by the unexpected attack and flew straight into a wall of ice, sending them all tumbling ten floors down to the hard, unyielding ground.

"Jack Frost!" Thor called out with joy upon seeing his old friend.

"Thor!" He shouted back as the wind carried him over to the Asgardian.

Jack landed a few feet in front of Thor, but he was looking at something behind the Asgardian.

"Get down!" He ordered as he fired two blasts of ice at Thor.

Thor instinctively ducked under the blasts and watched as it consumed two Chitauri warriors behind him.

Thor has known Jack long enough that he could trust him to have his back, sometimes literally. This isn't the first time such a scenario has played out, and usually Thor would get annoyed that Jack didn't think he could handle the ambush by himself. This time, however, he was grateful for the save; he didn't fell like getting blasted again after the previous onslaught.

"Where are the others?" Jack asked, his head turning around to see if he can spot the other Avengers. "That agent said that the rest should be here."

"I know not where the other heroes of Earth are," Thor replied with a confused frown on his face. "I was under the belief that they were with you."

"Wait, what happened on Helicarrier?" Jack asked with worry.

"I do not know either, my friend. Loki tricked me into falling from the sky ship." Thor replied, now curious about what happened. "What happened to you?"

"I fell too. Look, it's a long story and we don't have much time. We'll talk about it later." Jack told Thor as he starts to walk towards Stark tower.

"Aye," Thor mumbles in agreement. "We need to stop Loki."

"Where to first." Jack asked as he turned around to look at Thor.

"How about you come with me?"

The two immortals turned to see that Iron Man was flying over them. "Be quick, though, I have a couple of freaks chasing my ass."

Sure enough a couple of Chitauri Chariots were flying towards them, guns blazing.

All at once, Thor threw Mjolnir, Jack shot blasts of ice from his staff, and Iron Man fired his repulsor beams at them, destroying all the incoming Chariots.

"Fantastic teamwork guys." Stark complimented absentmindedly before diverting his attention. "JARVIS, where are the other Avengers?"

"I'm sending coordinates right now, Mr. Stark." Tony heard the A.I. butler answered. Jack and Thor, meanwhile, couldn't hear a thing and were just staring quizzically at Stark.

"Alright guys, follow me." Tony ordered as he took off flying. "I won't wait behind."

Jack and Thor looked at each other, shrugged, and took off chasing after Stark.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Clint let loose a barrage of arrows, hitting the foreheads of all the aliens surrounding the jet. Behind him, Agent Wrekk was firing at a slower rate, but she hit all of the alien crafts around them at tiny weak points that exploded upon impact.

In less than a minute, the entire area was clear of aliens.

"Check on the others." Clint ordered his fellow sniper. His eyes were scanning the sky for any sign of approaching aliens while he spoke.

Soladat, although royally pissed at Hawkeye, nodded and complied.

She jumped down the hatch back into the crashed quinjet, where the rest of the Avengers were either unconscious of recovering.

"How's everybody?" She asked Natasha, who was standing guard below the hatch.

"Everyone's recovering fine." The assassin answered as she looked around at the team she will be fighting alongside.

Only one or two STRIKE team soldiers were unconscious, the rest were either attending to wounds or preparing their weapons. Wolverine and Captain America were both fine and were talking about strategy. Mockingbird was helping to attend to the wounded.

"Good, that's good." Soladat mumbled absentmindedly. Her thoughts were still trained on Hawkeye and the way he has been treating her coldly.

"How are you?" Natasha asked. She was able to tell what the sniper was thinking about, it was actually quite easy to tell from the circumstances.

"Pissed." Soladat replied honestly with a sigh.

"He can really get on nerves sometimes." Natasha agreed. "You'll get used to it."

"I know, but…" Soladat trailed off.

"You idolized him?"

Soladat nodded.

"Happens every time he works with another sniper, you people all look up to the legendary Hawkeye." Natasha told the fairly new recruit. "He likes being the special one. It's why he prefers bows and arrows instead of guns."

"So, he's like insecure or something." Soladat asked incredulously.

"Nah, he's just proud." Natasha replied while waving off the idea of Clint freaking Barton being insecure. "A little too proud."

"I'll get used to it." Soladat finished.

"You'll get used to it." Natasha repeated. "But trust me, he tends to warm up to ladies quicker. It's why he doesn't have any guy friends."

Soladat couldn't help but snort at what Natasha was telling her. "Thanks."

"Anytime, sister."

"Alright men, Stark has just contacted us and we are meeting with him just down the street." Steve announced to the Avengers with a wide smile. "He has Thor and Jack Frost with him too."

Immediately, everyone brightened up. Thor and Jack Frost are alive! They can turn the tides of the war!

"Once we meet up with them, we'll split the work, but for now, here is how it will probably work." Steve told them.

"Me and the STRIKE team will help with evacuating citizens. Mockingbird has connections with several local heroes, so she, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Wolverine will be helping them out. Stark will be securing the perimeter, while Thor and Jack Frost stay on the offensive. We are also expecting help from the X-men, so once they arrive, they'll take over evacuation and we'll go on offensive."

"I know we're spread thin and the odds are stacked against us, but if we help each other out and work together as a team, we may be able to pull this off. We'll win when we close that portal or send the aliens in full retreat. You may diverge from the plan as you see fit, this is only a guideline, but do communicate with the rest of us if you do."

"We'll be moving out in 2 minutes so get ready to leave by then."

"Wow, he's hotter when he's in full on war mode." Soladat whispered in Natasha's ear.

"Oh, shut it."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

Professor Charles listened intently at the news report concerning the invasion of Manhattan by otherworldly forces, but his eyes were looking out the window of his office where he could see the school lawn.

"Should we help?" Ororo asked with concern, her eyes fixed on the television in the Professor's office.

The Professor sighed and closed his eyes. His powerful mind thought through the matter over and over again, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do.

"The X-men are only children, Ororo." Hank reasoned as he took off his glasses and ran a hand over his face. "We can't send them to war."

"People are dying, Hank." Ororo replied. "The X-men know what they can and cannot do. They'll be safe under our supervision."

"I'm sorry, Ororo," The Professor finally said. "I won't put the live of these children at risk until I know for certain that the Avengers cannot handle this by themselves."

"The X-men were trained to protect themselves if anti-mutant sentiment grew too strong." Charles told both of his friends and fellow instructors at the school. "They aren't ready for war. Not of this nature."

Ororo sighed sadly at the Professor's final verdict.

"Please excuse me, I don't think I can take any more of this." The weather witch told the other two occupants of the room as she finally tore her eyes away from the carnage onscreen.

"Of course, my dear." The Professor replied kindly. "Why don't you check on the other students and make sure that they are not losing their cool over this matter either."

"That's a good idea." Ororo told the Professor as she exited the room and into the hallway outside.

There she stood on the spot for a few moments, trying to regain her composure.

She had never been this shaken before in her life. She has seen many wars in Africa, to be sure, but none was as horrifying as this. Even the abuse that she has seen many mutants suffer couldn't be compared to what is happening to Manhattan.

 _I need to keep it together_. She told herself. _The students need me to be strong_.

So after taking a deep breath, Ororo walked down the hallway towards the stairs that lead down to the foyer.

 _I know it is horrible for me to want to send these children out there to fight such a horrific war, but the Avengers need us. The whole world needs us._

Ororo's mind waged war as she thought of the consequences of sending the X-men to fight this war. They might be traumatized forever, scarred for life! They will definitely sustain injuries, but to what extent? What if one of them dies?

"Miss Monroe?"

Ororo looked up in surprise to see that one of their younger students was curled up in the foyer, looking very afraid.

The sight softened Storm's heart. They trusted her. As their instructor and guardian, they trust her to keep them safe. And here she wants to send them to war.

"What is it Jamie?" Ororo asked kindly as she rushed down the last couple steps to reach the young boy.

"Are the aliens going to attack us?" The little boy asked, his voice shaking with fear.

Ororo sat down beside the boy and held him close to her side like a mother would to her child when he's frightened by thunder.

"Not on my watch they won't." She answered comfortingly.

"Why did the aliens attack New York?" He asked fearfully. "Why do they want to attack us?"

"I'm afraid that I do not know everything, child." Ororo replied, although she wished she could ease his fears, she knew better than to lie to the boy, especially on such a grave matter.

Then again, is her promise that he'll be safe a lie too?

"I'm scared." The boy told her.

"I know you are, child. We all are." She told him as she rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort the young one.

The two sat in silence for a while, at the bottom of the stairs, in a corner of the foyer. Scared, but scared together, which makes it much more bearable.

The two of them stared out the window beside the huge, wooden double door that is the entrance to the Institute. They sat and waited for aliens to jump down from the sky and start shooting up the place.

When Ororo finally tore her eyes away from the window it was because her mind had just registered the presence of another person in the room: Jean Grey.

The older student watched Ororo and Jamie with a sweet smile on her face, clearly touched at the compassion of her instructor.

"Make him sleep." Ororo mouthed to the telepath.

Jean nodded and reached out her hand and Jamie's breath slowed down. His eyes fell shut, even though he tried his hardest to stay alert for aliens. Soon, his body was limp in Ororo's arms.

"Thanks." Ororo said to Jean with a smile.

"No problem." Jean replied with a smile of her own as she walked over.

Using her telekinesis, Jean lifted the boy in the air. "I'm going to put him in bed."

Ororo nodded. "Where is everybody?"

"Watching the news." Jean told her instructor. "I had to leave the room, I couldn't stand it."

"Me neither." Ororo told her star pupil.

"Warren isn't there either." Jean told the Weather Witch.

"I'm not surprised," Ororo replied sadly. "I'm sure he's following the news on his own, he'll know if we are needed, probably before any of us would know."

Jean nodded. "Ororo, you're a good teacher."

"Thank you."

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **Author's Note:**

That is all! Thank you all for reading remember to do what you usually do (I really do appreciate reviews).

I would like to mention that any and all of the x-men will be based on the movie version unless I say otherwise. For example, Jamie is actually an older person in the comics and movie, but I'm using the X-men Evolution version because I can't think of any other kid mutant. Also Angel would be different from the movies, I don't think my plans for Angel will sit well for the movie version of himself.

Also, the next chapter might not come out so soon, so stay tuned!

Now to reply some of your reviews!

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **darck ben** : great chapter thanks for letting my oc being this story can i have more scenes with the hulk

 **Reply:** Thanks man! I'll see how he can fit into this story, but I'm afraid he might have to wait.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **YokaiAngel** : Wow!~~~

 **Reply:** I know right… I can't believe I just wrote that chapter, it was actually not bad… But I like this chapter better.

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **huskielover94** : this is great.. cant wait for more

 **Reply:** There you go. Not as much waiting as you usually have to do! :)

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **Guest** : Random idea for Suicide Squad fic villain: Peridot from Steven Universe :) or at least something similar. And she looks more human-like with long pale-green hair.

 **Reply:** I'll have to see how it plays out. I was thinking of doing something darker with that story and I'm also not familiar with Steven Universe, so I may not use this idea.

Thanks for giving a suggestion thoug!

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

 **Guest** : Agent Wrekk is a member of STRIKE? She's not with HYDRA in your universe is she?

 **Reply** : Hehehe, maybe…

|tA+RotG+tAS-M+X-Men=tWfE|

That is all for the reviews, I think I have a pretty solid plan for my series so far so I may not be as open to suggestions as before, but if you have any great ideas, do share (it might inspire me). Even if I don't end up using your idea, you can write your own story using it.

That is all for now. Once again thanks for reading!


End file.
